Star Wars: The Battle Continue
by proxny88
Summary: Ahsoka Tano survives order 66 with her good friend clone capatain Rex, along with fives and others of the 501st legion but they survive order 66 and they continue their fight for the innocents.
1. Order 66

**I do not own any of the star wars: the clone wars stuff, this is just a story that i wanted to write out because I like star wars and This is how i wished the story actually went, I do hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

Order 66 has been executed, the sith lord the jedi have been hunting has shown himself as the chancellor himself and he has a new apprentice... Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader who is now marching towards the barracks of the 501st clone battalion for his assault on the jedi temple. as he walks into the barracks, clone sergeant Appo walks to him.

Appo: General, its odd to see you here at this time, do we have a mission?

Vader: Sergeant you must gather all of the 501st soldiers we have, we are too storm the jedi temple.

Appo: The jedi temple?

Vader: Yes, the jedi are traitors and they must be eliminated this order comes from the chancellor.

Appo thought it was quite odd but he nodded.

Appo: Yes General, i will gather all he troopers we have here.. what about the young jedi apprentice of yours general?

The sith apprentice looked at Appo for a minute then he looked down as he thought about it, he didn't really want to kill Ahsoka.. maybe if he got to her he could convince her of the jedi's betrayal and bring her to the dark side with him plus he couldn't really see Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix or Tup killing Ahsoka point blank in the head let alone walking up to her and shooting her in the back.

Vader: She will live, I will deal with her when she arrives back on coruscant, am I clear?

Appo nodded and he marched off, gathering the rest of the troops for the march onto the jedi temple. The sith waited for all the troopers to be rounded up so they can march onto the jedi temple and complete their "mission" to kill all the jedi in the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile on a jedi cruiser in hyperspace towards coruscant Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup are all talking about their recent battle and laughing about it, then Fives stops as his communicator started beeping.

Fives: Go ahead without me, i best answer this.

Rex: Dont be too long Fives.

They all walk off, Fives answers his communicator.

Fives: Fives here.

Boil: Fives its Boil.. there's bad news here Brother.

Fives: Boil slow down, what's going on?

Boil: I'm on Utapau.. Commander Cody just shot down General Kenobi, I think order 66 has been executed.

Fives: Order 66... Why now?

Boil: I have no clue but you know what it means.

Fives: Dam that order, I wont kill General Tano.

Boil: I understand how you feel... I'm looking for General Kenobi now, maybe he can shed some dam light on this.

Fives: I hope so, let me know if you find something out, be safe.

Boil: You be safe to brother.. dont do anything Stupid.

Fives: Never.. Fives out.

With that Fives hangs up his communicator and he sighs, running to catch up with the others, when he does he stops them all and tells Ahsoka to continue while he talks to the others, so she walks off and Fives explains the whole conversation he just had with Boil to them, they all look at each over confused then they look at Fives.

Fives: What will we do?

Rex:... We get more information.. then we decide what to do.. but no matter what i will not kill Ahsoka.

Jesse: We should stick by her, make sure she doesn't get harmed.

Tup: Agreed

Then they all start running to catch up with Ahsoka quickly, paranoid that something bad will happen to her if their gone long enough. When they catch up to her she's just in the command centre of the ship, looking over some plans, they run in and she looks at them.

Ahsoka: You boys OK?

Rex: We are fine kiddo, just making sure you are not up to any trouble.

Ahsoka: Aww Rex I thought you would trust me even a little by now.

She let out a slight giggle and Rex chuckled, they all started talking again, Rex and Fives taking occasional glances at each over then around the room for any trouble.

* * *

On Utapau Obi-wan Kenobi surfaces out of the water, gasping a bit as he takes his re-breather out of his mouth and he started climbing up the rocky wall, when he got to a higher point, he was greeted by a well known voice and a helping hand.

Boil: Need a hand General?

Obi-wan looked up at the clone trooper.

Obi-wan: Wont shoot me will you?

Boil: If i was going to shoot you I would do it when I'm not at risk of getting cut in half.

Obi-wan: True.

Obi-wan takes the clones hand and boil pulls him up.

Obi-wan: Boil you have any idea what happened?

Boil: Order 66 has been executed General, Cody shot you down with a walker cannon.

Obi-wan: Dammit... i trusted Cody.

Boil: Its not his fault sir, we are meant to follow orders.

Obi-wan: I know.. I need to get off this planet, can you help me Boil?

The clone nodded and making the jedi follow him as he goes up towards the city, Boil told Obi-wan to sneak as Boil distracts the troopers and Obi-wan sneaks his way through the city to General Grievous ship, flying off the planet to where he makes contact with Senator Organa and he starts flying to his location.

* * *

On the jedi cruiser, Ahsoka stands on the bridge, looking out at the hyperspace, mean while in the communication room, the clones talk to each over then they turn to the holo-terminal as a hologram comes up and its the Chancellor, the clones looked at each over then at the hologram.

Sidious: Captain Rex. execute order 66.

Rex looked down then he looks up at the hologram.

Rex: It will be done..

The hologram then cut out and Rex looks at Fives then Rex walks into the bridge, walking up behind the young jedi and he taps her shoulder gently.

Rex: Kid...

Ahsoka turned to the clone trooper and she smiled at him.

Ahsoka: What is it Rexter?

Rex: Rexter?

Ahsoka: Your new nickname.

she let out a little giggle and Rex even smiled and it was visible as his helmet was on the terminal back in the comm room, just like Fives helmet and the others.

Ahsoka: So what's up?

Rex let out a small sign.

Rex: We... have new orders.

Ahsoka: What is it?

Rex: Order 66...

Ahsoka: Um... what is order 66?

Rex: That's an order that tells us the jedi are all traitors... and must be eliminated.

Ahsoka backed up and gripped her lightsabers on her belt.

Rex: Don't worry kid.. i would never hurt you, ever.

Ahsoka looked around him at the others.

Fives: General we know you.. we would never hurt you, your a good person and you help us a lot.

Jesse: Hell yeah General, we are not gonna fight you, we will fight with you.

Ahsoka thinks their telling the truth as they could all shoot at her and end her there and then quickly so she let her guard down and she hugged Rex tightly, he looked down at her and he hugged her back.

Rex: Its OK kiddo.

Ahsoka backs up then she groans a bit in pain and confusion as she grips her head, the clones looked at her confused.

Ahsoka: Oh no...

Rex: General what is it?

Ahsoka: T-The jedi their... dying... master Mundi...

The clones looked at each other then at their general.

Ahsoka: master Secura as well... oh my god this is horrible.

Kix: General maybe you can go to the med bay?

Ahsoka: No, I must stay here and command.

Kix: Then i suggest you go straight to your bed and rest right now.

Ahsoka: But-...

Before she could finish Kix cuts her off.

Kix: No General that is the doctors orders go now.

She let out a sigh and nodded, walking off. Rex ordered the 3 Venator-class Star Destroyers they have and they sit there in the middle of space, rex orders engineers to make sure that the new "republic" cant track these ships in any way possible. While that happens, Ahoska goes to bed, going to sleep but as she does she has a dream. In the dream she wakes up on a cold hard floor, she gets up and looks around, seeing the bodies of younglings, jedi knights and clone troopers around, when she looked around at her surroundings, she see's she's in the jedi temple and she cries a bit and she looks around at all the bodies, then she felt a comforting and familiar voice from behind her. everything around her turning to darkness and its just them now.

Voice: Dont fear young one, you are not alone.

She shook slightly and she turned to see master Plo and she knew this meant he had died and joined the force.

Ahsoka: N-no.. not you too master Plo...

Plo: I'm so sorry young one, but I have joined the force now.

Ahsoka started crying slightly and she tried hugging him but went through him instead.

Plo: Dont cry for me young one, you must think of life now, the jedi are in danger and need your help.

Ahsoka: What can I do? I'm only one young jedi.

Plo: Your more then that little Ahsoka.. your a smart, young and strong girl, you can save some jedi that are still alive across the galaxy.

Ahsoka looked up at the dead jedi and she nodded, wiping her eyes.

Ahsoka: I will not let you down master Plo... I will make sure the jedi live on.

Plo: Good.. I must leave now young one, We will see each other again, i promise you.

With that master Plo turned and he walked away, Ahsoka looked at him watching him walk off.

Ahsoka: Wait master Plo! how will I see you again!?

Rex: KID!

Ahsoka turned in her sleep and she sobbed, she woke up to Rex shaking her and shouting her name.

Ahsoka: R-Rex?

Rex: Are you OK? you was turning a lot and sobbing in your sleep.

Ahsoka: I am fine.. I want to go to the jedi temple.

Rex: The temple? are you sure?

Ahsoka: Yes.. i want to see the bodies and there may be survivors.

Rex nodded and he took her to the bridge with him.

When they get there and Ahsoka gives order, some troopers stare at her but nod, two of the Venator-class Star Destroyers are staying here as their trackers are not removed, only one Venator-class Star Destroyers tracker is taken out and thats Ahsokas.. so they continue their hyper space travel to coruscant.

Ahsoka looks out at the hyper space and sighed.

Ahsoka: We will save all the jedi we can, right Rex?

Rex looked down at the young jedi and he nodded.

Rex: Yes General.. we will fight and die for you and all the jedi that we can save.

Ahsoka: I'm glad i still have you and the others with me Rex.. your all like family to me, I consider you as such.

Rex: We consider you as a family too ki-... Ahsoka.

She turned to him and she smiled softly then she looked back out at the hyper space.

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Return To The Temple

Ahsoka still stands on the bridge as they get out of hyper space and she looked down at coruscant, Rex standing beside her and he looked down at her.

Rex: Kid what's the plan?

Ahsoka: We are going down to the temple, you,me and a few others, we cant risk a huge amount of people so only take a small force, and keep your helmets off so I don't get you confused with other clone troopers from the 501st.

Rex nodded at her and walked off, assembling Jesse, Fives, Kix and Tup in the hanger, waiting for Ahsoka to join them so they can board the gunship and get going to the jedi temple. When Ahsoka finally joined them she smiled at them.

Ahsoka: Thank you all for doing this for me.

Fives: We are loyal to you Ahsoka, we will protect you with our lives.

She smiled then she boarded the gunship with the clones, then the doors close and they take off and they fly down to the planet below, going towards the jedi temple.

Rex: What do we do when we get there kid?

Ahsoka: While you got these lot ready I took a quick look into the data base and I found a message from the jedi temple, telling all jedi to return to the temple.. it says the war is over.

Fives: A trap for the jedi.

Ahsoka nodded and sighed.

Ahsoka: We must destroy this coded message and we must change it to warn all remaining jedi to stay away from the dammed temple.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the jedi temple, Obi-wan Kenobi and master Yoda are fighting off the 501st legion and are making their way to change the coded message, Seeing all the dead bodies on the way and Obi-wan looked at all the bodies, every single one they passed then they found some younglings.

Obi-wan: Not even a youngling survived.

Yoda: Killed not by clones.. this padawan, by a lightsaber he was.

Obi-wan looked down at the bodies, kneeling down.

Obi-wan: But who... who could've done this.

* * *

The gunship gets close to the jedi temple.

Pilot: General there's a lot of smoke coming from the temple.

Ahsoka: We are still going there Roff.

Roff: Yes General.

Roff flies towards the temple, opening a side door when he is along side a hole in the wall, Ahsoka and the clones jump off into the temple.

Roff: Good luck general.

Roff then flies off to most likely hide the ship till they call him back. Ahsoka and the clones run around the temple, Fives and Kix have one DC-15S blasters each while Jesse and Tup have DC-15A blasters, Rex has his old trusty duel DC-17 blaster pistols while Ahsoka just has her lightsabers of course. As they run Ahsoka stops and looks at all the bodies off the dead jedi and clone troopers, she kneels down to some jedi bodies and she cries a bit.

Ahsoka: Dammit... just dammit.

Rex kneels by her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Rex: I'm sorry kid.. i truly am, but we should keep moving.

Ahsoka: Give me a minute Rex.. please.. don't you give yourself time to mourn your dead brothers?

Rex: I do.. but not in the middle of somewhere we are openly exposed, otherwise we could join them.

Ahsoka: Fair enough.. ok lets keep going.

They start running through the halls again, when they turn one corner they see a patrol of 501st legion and when the patrol see's them they raise their guns. Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers, Rex, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup jump behind a fall down pillar to the left, the patrol opens fire on them, Ahsoka blocks their fire, the clones return fire at the patrol.

Patrol trooper: Terminate the traitors!

Fives: Your the traitors!

Fives arms a thermal grenade and throws it at the patrol, just as they go to separate the grenade goes off and blows them all up. The troopers come out of cover and Ahsoka sheaths her lightsabers again then they continue their run through the temple, running into some more patrols but they take care of them and they don't really take any injuries. Eventually they run across Obi-wan and master Yoda, seeing them fills Ahsoka will joy and she runs to them.

Ahsoka: Obi-wan! Master Yoda!

They stopped and turned to her.

Obi-wan: Ahsoka! your alive.

They hugged then Obi-wan looked behind her at Rex and the others.

Obi-wan: And you have the clones with you.

Rex: Yes sir, we are with general Tano.

Yoda: Hmm... unexpected this is.

Ahsoka: Why are you two here?

Obi-wan: Theres a coded message telling all jedi to return, master Yoda and me decided to recalibrate the message to warn the jedi that still live.

Ahsoka: I came to do the same.

Obi-wan: Glad to see you havent given up yet Ahsoka.

She shakes her head and smiles.

Ahsoka: Never, its what my master taught me.

They all continued towards the coded message, Ahsoka sent Fives and Kix to find survivors, they search all the way up to the council room. When they get there and look around they sigh as all they see is dead bodies, then they hear whimpering and aim their guns towards a chair, then they see a small pair of hands come out, followed by a little zabrak boy, he looks at least 10 or 11 and instead of having skin like darth maul or savarge, the boy is a mix between human and zabrak so he looks human, just with horns in his head just like a zabrak.

Zabrak: D-dont kill me please...

The clones lowered their guns.

Fives: Its ok kid.. we are good ones.

The boy looked up at them.

Zabrak: C-can you help me? My sister she's hurt bad.

Kix and Fives walked closer, Looking behind the chair and a girl around 14 or 15 has her back against the chair, groaning in pain. She is just like the boy, half human and half zabrak. Kix kneels down to her and he looks at her wounds, using what he has to fix her up again.

Girl: I thought all you clones were killers now..

Fives looked at the girl.

Fives: Not all of us kid.

Girl: Don't call me that.

Fives: Try and stop me.

Kix: Break it up you two, im nearly done.

The girl shot a glare up at Fives who glared right back at her then the doors shoot open, another 501st patrol walks in, guns aimed up at the clones.

Patrol trooper: put your guns down and we will give you a quick death.

Fives: Yeah... no.

Fives lifts his gun and he shoots at the patrol, they immediately return fire and fives pushes the boy behind cover and he brings another chair together with the one the girl and Kix are behind so that it is more covered and he can still work, Fives takes cover behind another chair, shooting at the patrol, the boy sits with Kix and his sister. Some of the patrol take cover, Fives keeps shooting at them and hits some. Then Kix fixes the girl up and she grabs her lightsaber, igniting it and she goes to stand but Kix tries to stop her, only to be pushes back by her as she stood and deflecting some blaster bullets. Fives looked over at the girl and groaned in annoyance.

Fives: Get out of there dammit take cover!

Girl: I can handle myself clone!

She ran at the patrol, slicing them with her saber and force pushing some out of the door, knocking them out.. or most anyway. Fives stood and walked to her.

Fives: We are supposed to protect you! What the hell are you thinking pulling a stunt like that!?

Girl: I had it under control!

Fives: Like hell you did!

Kix takes the boy out from behind the cover and walked over to them. She let out a huge groan of annoyance and slapped Fives across the face, his head turning to look down the hall where he saw a patrol trooper aiming at the girl.

Fives: Look out!

Fives grabbed her and he went in front of her, acting as a shield then when the trooper shot it hit Fives in the back of his left shoulder.

Fives: Ah!

Fives turned and shoot the trooper, then he held his left shoulder and groaned.

Girl: Dammit are you all right?

Fives nodded at the girl.

Fives: Yeah.. it just scraped my shoulder..

Girl: The medic should look at you anyway.

Fives: I said i'm-...

The girl cuts him off from finishing.

Girl: MEDIC! Help him out.

Kix: Yes ma'am.

She sat the boy on a chair then she talks to him, holding his hands as she is kneeling down to his height or just below. Kix took a look at Fives shoulder quickly.

Kix: Your shoulder armour stopped any bad damage, so you should be fine Fives.

Fives: Good, thanks brother.

Kix nods and smiles, standing then going to the others.

Kix: We should get going to our general.

Girl: Ok.. by the way my name is Mela, this is Arlo.

Arlo: Hello..

Kix: Hey kid.

Fives: Come on, we need to get going.

Mela: Agreed.

Arlo: Ok.

They all start walking back to Ahsoka and the others. Kix and Arlo walk ahead, Fives staying back and helping Mela as she is still badly hurt even if she is bandaged up.

Fives: You gonna be ok Kid?

Mela: Call me Mela will you.. and yeah im gonna be fine, thanks for saving me though.

Fives: No need to thank me Mela.

After some time, they get back to the generals and they stand in the doorway, Rex is standing by Ahsoka in the middle of the room, Yoda is looking at Obi-wan as he looks back as the footage of the attack on the temple, Jesse is leaning against the wall also looking at the footage, Tup is kneeling down catching his breath but also watching. After some time footage of Obi-wans friend and apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, Killing the jedi in the temple, Ahsoka stared at the footage in shock as she never expected such.. violence to fellow jedi from her own master, Rex and the others stare at the footage also in shock, but less then Ahsoka, its still hard to believe the man they served with, the man they trusted did such a thing to his own people.

Obi-wan: It cant be... it cant be.

Then on the hologram footage Anakin is kneeling down infront of a darth Sidious.

Sidious: you have done well, my new apprentice now, lord Vader go and bring peace to the empire

Obi-wan turns the footage off.

Obi-wan: I cant watch any more.

Yoda: Destroy the sith we must.

Yoda said with a tap of his walking stick, Obi-wan turned to him and walked closer.

Obi-wan: Send me to kill the emperor, I will not kill Anakin.

Yoda: To fight this lord Sidious, strong enough you are not.

Obi-wan: he is like my brother I cannot do it.

Yoda: Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become, the boy you trained gone he is, consumed by darth Vader.

Yoda starts walking to the exit so Fives, Kix, Mela and Arlo move out the way for him, Obi-wan watches master Yoda.

Obi-wan: I do not know where the emperor has sent him.. I dont know where to look.

Yoda: Use your feelings, Obi-wan, and find him you will.

Yoda then walked out, Obi-wan sighed and looked at Ahsoka who seemed really depressed, Obi-wan walked to her.

Obi-wan: Ahsoka, try not to think about it.

Ahsoka: Don't worry..

She looked up at the jedi master.

Ahsoka: That man in the footage.. that is not my master.

Obi-wan let out a sigh.

Obi-wan: Do you have any idea where he could be?

She shakes her head.

Obi-wan: Dam... I'm going to see Padme.

Ahsoka nodded.

Ahsoka: Okay, I'm going to stay and try and find more survivors.

Mela: There are no more, if there possibly are, then they are arrested and being held somewhere else.

Arlo: U-um... I heard some troopers talking about moving them off planet..

Ahsoka: Where?

Arlo: I don't know I'm sorry.

Rex: I know someone who might know.

Fives: Cody?

Rex nodded then sighed.

Rex: Yeah Cody.

Fives: General I have a request.

Ahsoka: Yes Fives?

Fives: The empire are most likely going to do something to our brothers still in creation on Kamino?... I wish to take 2 cruisers and go to Kamino to get out all the cadets and troopers we can, we will need them in the war to come.

Jesse: I agree with Fives.

Tup: Same here.

Ahsoka: Ok.. Jesse and Tup go with Fives and get everyone you can from Kamino off it.

They nodded.

Ahsoka: Me, Rex and Kix will deal with Cody and the remaining jedi, those are my orders, understood?

They all nodded and smiled at their young general, all of them including the boy and girl went to the part of the temple they entered and they call in Roff to pick them up. After a while they get back to their cruiser, going into hyper space to the rest of their ships where Fives, Jesse and Tup board another ship with Mela, she left Arlo with Ahsoka so he would be safer. Fives goes to the bridge of his cruiser and he orders their destination is Kimino, Jesse does the same on the last cruiser. Ahsoka and Fives speak over the comm.

Ahsoka: We will meet on the old planet of Tython at the old jedi temple, so we can start training the new jedi.

Fives: Roger that general.

Ahsoka: May the force be with you Fives.

Fives: You too kid.

After that Fives, Jesse and Tup go into hyper space to Kamino, Ahsoka stayed on the bridge of her ship with Arlo by her side and Rex on her other side, they all stare out into the space.


	3. Battle On Kamino

On board the first jedi cruiser with general Ahsoka Tano, clone captain Rex contacts Boil on his communicator as they near the planet of Utapau through hyper space and Rex needs a way in to get to his old friend and brother commander Cody who has followed order 66 and shot down Obi-wan Kenobi off a cliff and Thought of him dead however Cody is not satisfied without the body of his general and none was found as Obi-wan left utapau with the help of Boil. Finally Rex gets through to Boil on his communicator.

Boil: Hey Rex.

Rex: Boil I need to get to Cody, we are on our way to utapau now.. but I need a disguise.

Boil: Yeah I heard you and some of the 501st have gone rouge, wise move i think.

Rex: Your always welcome to join us brother.

Boil: I will think it over, first I need to find out who in this blasted legion is not under the order of the chancellor.

Rex: I understand.. look anyway you can get me a disguise and a way to Cody?

Boil: Yeah, I got some armour you and some other troops can use.. its not a lot though Rex so choose your men Wisely.

Rex: Got it.

Boil: Tell me when your out of hyper space, I will come up with a transport with the armour.

Rex: Got it, you be careful.. we need all the good troops we can get.

Boil: I'm always careful, Boil out.

Then Boil cut the call and Rex sighed and he walked to Ahsoka in her quarters as she meditated, hoping to sense some surviving jedi as she did but at the sound of her door opening she opened her eyes and looked over at the clone captain as he walked in.

Rex: Sorry to disturb you general.

Ahsoka: Stop calling me "general" Rexter.

Rex: Alright.. kid.

She rolled her eyes playfully and sighed, looking at him as she sat cross legged on her bed.

Ahsoka: Report.

Rex: Boil said he would come up with a gunship and armour to sneak some of our troops in.

Ahsoka: Good, then I'm coming along.

Rex: No, if you come we will put you at risk, I wont allow it.

Ahsoka: Rex I'm going and that's an order.

Rex: Forgive me kid but I refuse to follow orders I don't like now, especially if they endanger the people i care about for no reason.

She couldn't help but smile even a little when she heard that he cared about her, she knew he did but she liked hearing him say it.

Ahsoka: Fine.. then I will stay with the boy and start training him to be a jedi.

Rex nodded and bowed a bit, leaving her quarters and walking to the bridge to tell them that not a gun is to be fired at any approaching gunships, so they wouldn't accidentally blow up Boil as he makes his approach, that would be a grave error and would result in the mission failure, which means doom for the remaining jedi generals around the galaxy.

Rex: Lets hope this works.. The kid has been through enough as it is.

* * *

Meanwhile across the galaxy Fives, Jesse and Tup arrive at the planet of kamino to get all the good clone brothers that they can before the empire get their hands on the cloning data and change them to serve their empire instead of the republic. As soon as they get out of hyper space, Fives gets on a gunship, along with other troopers in different gunships, all around about 8 gunships are manned in Fives ship, while Jesse mans gunships on his cruiser and Tup on the last cruiser also mans gunships. When they leave the cruisers they fly down to the planet, They all land on the same spot, then they all exit, all without helmets so there is no confusion if they get into fights with the empire soldiers. When they land they are created by the kaminoan prime minister Lama Su, Fives and the Prime minister talk about taking all the clones and cadets they have so far that wouldn't be affected by order 66. The prime minister agrees and sends all the cadets and clones he can to transport ships so they can be sent off to Typhon for the time being and they will be safe, but the imperials have other plans, their ships come out of hyper drive and transport ships fly out and down to the planet of kamino, Fives spots them though.

Fives: The empire!

The troopers and kaminoans looked up at the approaching transport ships.

Fives: Rockets! Aim at those gunships!

Troopers with rocket launchers aim and shoot at the gunships, forcing them to land somewhere else, Fives gathers his men and runs to a defensive position a good distance from the transport ships so they are safe from the imperials attack, When fives sets everything up he gets his DC-15s blaster ready and aims as he see's the gunships land close.

Fives: Guns ready!

The 501st troops aim their guns at the landing gunships, the doors opening and enemy troops running out, aiming at the line of clone troopers that stand behind a cover that blocks their path then without warning the empire soldiers open fire on the 501st troopers and they return fire and they keep in cover, the imperial soldiers hardly use cover they just fire at the 501st out in the open, Fives shoots at the empire soldiers and he see's commander Doom behind the troopers as he stands on a gunship and it takes off then he pulls out his dc-15a blaster, aiming at the 501st from afar as he is dropped off on a roof part of the building, Fives notices and calls in Tup to take control here so Fives can go after Doom himself.

Fives: Tup! Tup come in!

Tup looked at his communicator and activated it.

Tup: Fives you all right brother?

Fives: Yeah I'm fine but doom is here.

Tup: Doom? dammit..

Fives: I need you to come hold the defensive here while I go after him.

Tup: On my way, get going I will be there soon, Tup out.

Tup runs to Fives line of defence as Fives runs off into the building at a safe entrance and he runs around to find the stairs to the balcony that Doom is sniping from. When Tup arrives at the defence line and he helps the men fight off the empire soldiers while Fives runs up Dooms position to take care of his former brother. When Fives reaches the balcony that Doom is sniping from and just as Fives gets to the imperial commander it starts raining. Doom hears the doors near him open and close and he looks over at the door, seeing Fives right there and he aims his gun at Fives, about to shoot him but he's out of charges in his rifle.

Doom: Dammit.

Fives: Out of charges aye? what rotten luck for you.

Fives then throws his blaster to the floor and raises his hands in a fighting style.

Fives: Lets make this even then.

Doom then throws his helmet off and raises his hands also.

Doom: Indeed.

They run at each other, Doom swings first but Fives ducks and hits Doom in the gut then kicks him back, Doom recovers fast and charges at Fives, upper-cutting Fives then hitting his gut and kicking him in the face, causing Fives to stumble back a bit then he hits Doom across the face, grabbing Dooms arm and moving it behind Dooms own back then raising it up to cause him pain, Doom let out a loud groan of pain and he swung his head back and hit Fives in the face then he kicks back into Fives knee, Fives shouts and lets go of Dooms arm, giving Doom a chance to turn and hit Fives back, so he takes the chance and does so but then Fives looks at him and charges at him, tackling him over the edge, falling down the buildings roof together and just when they fall off completely, Fives grips the edge of a platform that is behind the 501st line of defence and Fives grabs Dooms hand just before he falls into the water but Fives struggles to hold onto the platform with just one arm.

Fives: Hold on!

Doom: Why don't you just let me fall instead of risking you falling down too!?

Fives: You may be a traitor but your still my brother! So hold the bloody hell on!

Doom: No! Dam you! I'm no traitor!

Fives: The jedi are good people! They have defended and protected us! It is our job to protect them now!

Doom looks up at Fives then looked away.

Doom: Dam the jedi Fives.. dam them all.

Then a bolt went through the chest of commander Doom right in front of Fives eyes, making them widen then Doom slipped from Fives grip even though he's already dead.

Fives: NO!

Dooms body fell right down into the sea, making a small splash, then a blaster bolt hits right next to Fives hand and it makes his hand slip so he falls too.

Fives: ahh!

A bit of the way down, Fives starts floating in the air and he looks around as he starts rising back up to the platform.

Fives: The hell..?

When he gets to the platform he see's Mela there, her hands out as she's holding Fives in the air with the force then she drops him onto the platform and she drops her hands down. Fives walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Fives: Thanks kid, you pretty much saved my life.

Mela looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

Mela: We are even now, you saved my life now I saved yours

Fives: Thanks but you need to go back to the transports, your safer there.

Mela: But Fives I can help you here.

He shakes his head.

Fives: No kid, you have to go back to the ship and get out of here, I will not leave your bother without a sister.

She looked down for a second then back up at the Arc trooper and she nodded.

Mela: Fine.. just be safe yeah?

Fives nodded at her and he patted her shoulder gently then she ran off back to the gunships where Jesse is still loading cadets and recently made troopers and some weapons, ammo, equipment and just everything needed to fight back against the empire themselves and last for a while at least. Fives continues to hold the defensive line now until all the ships are away or all they can get away. So far about 3 Arquitens-class light cruisers, 4 Consular-class cruiser and 2 Pelta-class Frigate medical frigates, along with about a dozen z-95 star fighters with each ship so that they are defended by any imperial attacks. As the last Cruiser takes off Jesse contacts Fives.

Jesse: Fives come in.

Fives: Fives here, what's the situation Jesse?

Jesse: All the cadets and clones in training are on board their ships and off to the typhon system, the prime minister even contacted some other facilities on kamino and have sent more vehicles for us and weapons.

Fives: Good, we have what we need to fight a new war.

Jesse: Yeah, but we have a problem.

Fives: What?

Jesse: We saw a figure running along the roof, sniper in hand. We believe its an assassin.

Fives: Assassin?... oh god, Doom was shot through the chest, most likely by a sharp shooting sniper.

Jesse: Someone clearly was worried about Doom talking, who do you think it was?

Fives: No clue.. but we will find out. Get out of here Jesse, we will be behind you, Fives out.

Just as they break communications, Fives hears a ship taking off and he looks up, seeing a ship resembling a Dagger-class starfighter.

Fives: The assassin..

The fighter takes right off out of planetary orbit, activating the hyper drive and they fly into hyper space, their destination... utapau.


	4. Utapau Operation

Ahsoka's jedi cruiser comes out of hyper space above the planet utapau, clone captain Rex stands on the bridge looking down at the planet, the cruiser is far away from other enemy cruisers, just in case they get shot down by the empire. As soon as they stop, Rex gets on his communicator and he contacts Boil to let him know they are above the planet.

Boil: This is boil.

Rex: Rex here, we are above utapau now, ready for the disguises.

Boil: All right, I'm on my way brother and I managed to get us some help, some of the legion still believe in the jedi.

Rex: Good, we need all we can get.

Boil: Agreed, they will be with you all the way, I doubt things will end here peacefully..

Rex: I don't know.. we will see brother.

Boil: Indeed, see you soon Rex, Boil out.

Then Boil cut the communication, Rex made his way to Ahsoka's chambers, walking in on her with the youngling Arlo, who she was training to use the force. As Rex walked in, Ahsoka looked over at her dear Friend and she smiles, standing up straight instead of kneeling to Arlo's height.

Ahsoka: Continue learning Arlo, I will be back soon I just need to talk to captain Rex.

Arlo nodded at her and smiled, looking back at a marksman bot, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it and he starts deflecting bolts but the bots setting is on easy, so he is easily deflecting the bolts, meanwhile Ahsoka walks out with the clone captain and the door closed.

Rex: We are at utapau kid, Boil is on his way with disguises for me, Kix and some other clones, then we will get the information from Cody.. and hopefully make him see reason.

Ahsoka: Rex I know how close you and Cody are but if you cant make him see reason.. you have to kill him, I'm sorry but its the only way.

He looked down and sighs as he nodded.

Rex: I hope it doesn't come to that Kid, Cody is a great man and we can use him in this war.

Ahsoka: I know Rexter... but you need to think of your brothers that fight with you down there, not ones that can not be helped.. if you feel like Cody can be trusted then bring him on board, if not then you have to kill him. Its better then being a slave for the empire.

Rex: Yeah, I understand. I'm going to go to the hanger to meet him.

Ahsoka nodded and she went back into her room then the captain left to the hanger and he stands there as a gunship enters the hanger, the side doors opening and Boil walks out with 2 more clone troopers from the legion. Boil walked towards Rex and they shook hands.

Rex: Good to see you again Boil.

Boil: You too captain.

Boil removed his helmet as did the other 2 clones, Rex recognised them both.

Boil: You remember Trapper and Crys right?

Rex: Yes, good men. They're on our side I take it?

Trapper: Yes sir, we witnessed ourselves what commander Cody did to general Kenobi, we realised it was wrong and when boil told us about what was going on.. we decided to join you sir.

Crys: Yeah, we cant just sit there and follow orders like puppets, we are men so we think.

Rex: Good, I'm glad to have you all. You got the stuff we need?

Boil: In a box in the gunship.. but just to make it clear, I put X's on all the front of the helmets, so you will know we are on the same side.

Kix: That's a good idea, we can't take any shots in the back.

Rex: Agreed, good thinking Boil.

Rex and his small team get the armour and dresses into the 212th legions armour for their mission on utapau. Once their all armoured up they all go to the gunship and they all board then the doors close, the gunship taking off from the hanger down to utapau.

Boil: Cody is in a command building, above where a battle took place. Cody is commanding from where grievous and the separatists leaders met to talk.

Rex: Dammit, that's going to be well defended.

Boil: Yeah it is, it will be hard getting up there but if we try hard enough and keep our heads down, it will be easy.

Rex: I hope your right Boil, we could use an easy going mission right now.

Boil: Yeah.. you know I was so looking forward for this war to end.

Rex looks at his clone brother.

Rex: We all were.

Boil: Get a chance at a normal life you know? not have so much blaster fire at you.

Rex nodded and sighed.

Boil: Instead we got another war to fight now.

Rex: You don't have to you know.. you can leave, not fight.

Boil: No.. how can I live knowing I ran away from a war that could either save everyone or kill us all.. no way, im fighting this war.

Rex: For who?

Boil: What you mean?

Rex: There has to be someone specific you are fighting for in this war.

Boil: ...There's this little girl back on ryloth... during the liberation.

Rex: I remember.

Boil: This little girl called me and Waxer brother.. all the time.

Rex: Really?

Boil: Yeah.. I want fight her.. so she can have a real life without being a subject to this dam war or anything.

Rex: Understandable.

Boil: I only hope she made it off ryloth when it was attacked.

Rex: When we are finished here you can take a fighter and find out can't you.

Boil: Yeah I guess.

The gunship lands and Rex and the other troops put their helmets on.

Boil: Ready?

Rex: As I'll ever be.

The side doors open and they walk off, Rex looks around then he follows Boil up the path towards Cody's location. As they walked some of the 212th legion looked over at Boil and the others but they just ignored it and continued what they were doing. As they walked Rex looked down and thought about something.

Rex: Boil.. where does Cody store his weapons and equipment?

Boil: Why?

Rex: We could use them.. more then the 212th.

Boil: Ok.. Crys take the troops and take them to the equipment.

Rex: Kix go with them, me, Boil and Trapper got this.

Kix: All right, be safe Rex.

Rex: Always.

Then they split up, Rex, Boil and Trapper went towards Cody's command centre while Kix and Crys and the troopers go towards where the equipment is stored so they can take it off planet by gunship. Boil walks into Cody's command centre while Crys walks into a tent where the equipment is kept. Boil, Rex and Trapper walked towards Cody as he talks to some men.

Boil: Commander.

Cody turned to the trooper.

Cody: What is it Boil?

Boil: We need to talk to you sir.

Cody looked over at Rex as he was disguised.

Cody: Who's this?

Boil: Um.. its.. Crys sir.

Cody: Crys?

Rex nodded in agreement.

Cody: Ok, lets go.

Boil, Trapper and Rex lead Cody out of the command centre and towards the landing pad. Cody gets suspicious and he looks at Rex, thinking.

Cody: Crys talk.

Rex glances back at Cody then looks forward. Cody gets paranoid and he lifts his dc-15s, aiming at Rex. Trapper looks back and he tackles Rex out of the way, Rex's helmet coming off and Rex looks at Cody, Cody stares right back at him.

Cody: Rex..?

Rex: Cody.. don't do anything stupid.

Cody backs up, aiming his dc-15s rifle at all 3 of them then Rex stands, holding his dc-15s while Trapper and Boil hold their dc-15a rifles.

Rex: Cody stop.

Cody: Your a traitor Rex, didn't think you would be a traitor to the republic.

Rex: Cody use your head you have to know killing the jedi is wrong.

Cody: We are soldiers Rex and soldiers follow orders.

Rex: Cody where are the imprisoned jedi?

Cody: I'm not telling you.

Cody shoots at Rex but he quickly moves away and he tackles Cody to the floor then Other troopers in the 212th shoot at Trapper and Boil so they return fire quickly and Cody kicks Rex off of him and gets up quickly, running off and Rex follows him quickly. Cody runs back to the command centre while Boil and trapper remained trapped on the gunship platform being shot at by a lot of the 212th legion. When Cody runs into the command centre followed by Rex he turned and ordered all the troopers that was in the command centre to shoot Rex down so they did so but Rex quickly jumped behind cover and returned fire with his dc-15s rifle but was quite out numbered. Boil and Trapper look at each other thinking about how the hell they can get out of their little "situation" right now.

Boil: How the hell can we get out of this one!

Trapper: Try and contact Kix and Crys! Maybe they can give us support!

Boil: Got it!

Boil activates his communicator.

Boil: Kix you there!? Crys hello!? Anybody!

He groans annoyance and hits the gunship they are using as cover.

Boil: Looks like we are on our own.

Trapper: That isn't good then.

Trapper moves out of cover, shooting at the 212th troopers but he gets shot in the arm and he shouted and he took cover again.

Trapper: Dammit!

Boil: Stay behind cover!

While Boil and Trapper fight on the platform, Rex throws a thermal detonator at some of the last 212th legion and they die as the detonator explodes. Cody looks at his dead brothers then over at Rex's cover and he keeps shooting at it until he runs out of charges, then Rex comes out and aims at Cody.

Rex: I don't want to do this Cody.

Cody: I wont tell you anything Rex.

Rex: Come on Cody you have to see sense!

Cody: You can talk traitor.

Rex: I'm no traitor.

Cody: Whatever you say.. brother.

Rex moves closer, keeping his rifle up to Cody then Rex pulls some restraints out and he is about to grab Cody's arm but Cody quickly grabs his wrist and twists it around, making Rex groans in pain and he hits Cody around the face with his dc-15s rifle, making Cody's helmet fly off and stumble back. Rex looks at Cody and tackles him onto the floor but Cody kicks him right off and stands quickly, grabbing a lightsaber that general Grevious dropped when Obi-wan cut one of his hands off.

Cody: Back up Rex.

Rex stares at him as he ignites the lightsaber and points it at Rex.

Cody: Rex I have known you for a long time and I really don't want to kill you but I will if I have to.

Rex: Cody put it down.

Cody: No.

Rex: Cody...

Cody runs at Rex and swings the lightsaber at him multiple times but Rex keeps dodging and he kicks the lightsaber out of Cody's hands and hits him onto the floor but Cody uses his legs and kicks Rex's legs out from under him making him fall on the floor which gave Cody the chance to get up quickly and runs to grab a dc-17 blaster pistol but Rex quickly gets up and runs after him, when Cody grabs the dc-17 he turns to shoot Rex but Rex quickly tackles him to the floor and Cody then kicks him off again and he stood and turned to shoot Rex again but yet again was stopped when Rex grabbed his arm and disarmed him, taking the gun and he hits Cody on the back of the head hard with the dc-17 pistol. Cody then let out a shout of pain and he gripped his head hard.

Cody: AHHHH!

Rex moved away and aimed at Cody as he falls on the floor, groaning out loud then when he stands up he looks at Rex and he raises his hands.

Cody: Rex wait.

Rex: Why?

Cody: I realised what I did was wrong.. I am really sorry Rex I don't know what came over me.

Rex: We need to find out what the hell it was.. it seemed to be in your head.

Cody: You can do an a scan back in a med-bay.

Rex nods and he lowers his gun as he walks closer to Cody.

Rex: Cody this is important, where are the jedi?

Cody: The jedi? Oh yeah um their on..

Cody stops speaking as he see's what looks like a laser sight on Rex's head so Cody quickly pushes Rex out of the way and because Cody is directly in front of Rex and because of the angle the laser was at, the bolt from the blaster rifle goes right through Cody's chest and he holds his chest, stumbling back a bit. Rex looked up at his Brother and he stands and runs to him as he falls to the floor so he kneels by him.

Rex: Cody!

Cody groans in pain and he grabs Rex and pulls him closer as he isn't strong enough to talk loud.

Cody: T-The... citadel...

Rex looked at his dying brother.

Rex: Come on Cody come on you cant die brother not now.

Cody: R-Rex... forgive me... I was... too blind.

He groaned out and found it harder to breath and talk.

Rex: Hold on brother..

Rex tried communicating Kix.

Rex: Kix? Kix come in!... anybody!

Assassin: I jammed the signal.

Rex looked up at the ceiling towards where the voice came from and the voice sounded robotic as it was masked then he had seen the assassin that wears armour resembling darth Revan the fallen jedi from the times of the old republic but the armour is more modified. Cody groaned then fell limp and his eyes closed, falling back. Rex looked at his dead brother and anger grew inside of him and he stood up slowly, grabbing the lightsaber that was on the floor and he ignited it as he looked up at the assassin.

Rex: Come down here and fight me like a man!

The assassin jumped down and landed on their feet, drawing a lightsaber and igniting it to a red colour.

Assassin: Sure you can handle this.. clone.

They walked in a circular patten around each other, keeping the distance they had between each other.

Rex: I can handle you.

Assassin: ..We will see.

They turn to each other and run at each other and they strike at the same time, their lightsabers clashing.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the landing pad Boil and Trapper are still holding off against the legion but they are running low on charges and they are near the edge as the other gunships have been taken out. Boil shoots blindly and wastes the rest of his dc-15a charges and he throws it to the ground.

Boil: I'm out.

Trapper: One charge left.. dammit.

Boil: Looks like we are done.

The blasters stop.

212th trooper: Soldiers Boil and Trapper, come out now and face punishment for betraying the empire.

Boil and Trapper look at each other then they come out and they have their hands up as a surrender sign. When they walk to the edge of the platform the 212th legion aim at them.

212th trooper: Last Words?

Boil: We are not traitors.. we are fighting for the right cause, your all traitors to the republic.

The 212th legion prepare to fire but then they get blown up by a thermal detonator thrown from a gunship where Kix and Crys stand with the other troopers they had with them, Crys is on a turret and opens fire on the 212th legion as did the other troopers in the gunship with him.

Kix: Boil where's Rex!?

Boil: He chased Cody to the command centre!

The gunship lowered to the platform so Boil and Trapper boarded and took new guns, shooting at the 212th troopers.

Kix: Take us to their command centre!

The gunship makes its way there.

Boil: Did you steal their equipment?

Kix nodded.

Kix: We got some troopers to take other gunships with more things on it.. we even got some walkers.

Boil: Lucky..

* * *

In the command centre Rex and the mystery Assassin fight but Rex is at a disadvantage as he isn't force sensitive but he knows how to fight, even fight a jedi or sith. Rex kept striking at the Assassin who blocked his attacks and fought back against the clone captain who was full of rage over his friends death. The Assassin kicks Rex back and pushes a hand towards him, using the force which causes Rex to fly back and the lightsaber flies out of his hand and he groans as he lands and he is right by the edge of the command centre and he groans out and looks over at the Assassin who walks closer to him with a dark chuckle.

Assassin: Well you lasted longer then I expected Clone.

Rex: I can still fight you.

Assassin: No.

The assassin points their hand at Rex, using the force to hold him down even though he struggles but its not enough and the Assassin walks closer as he struggles.

Assassin: There is no chance of you getting out of this Clone.

Rex: Let me out and I will shoot your head off.

Assassin: Time to die clone.

Just as the Assassin is about to strike Rex dead the gunship flies in front of the open space in the command centre and the blaster rifles are aimed at the Assassin. The assassin looks over at the gunship and Rex looked back at it and laughs.

Kix: Save the captain!

All the troopers inside the gunship shoot at the Assassin who moves back and uses the force to pull the lightsaber that flew out of Rex's hand and they ignite it and use both of the lightsabers to deflect the blaster bolts from the troopers rifles. Rex stands up and he grabs dc-17 blaster pistols and shoots at the Assassin with the other troopers but the Assassin just deflects the bolts and runs off, followed by Rex chasing. The Assassin runs to general Grievous landing platform where the dead robot general's body still lays next to the dagger-class starfighter which belongs to the Assassin. The Assassin runs to their ship followed by the clone captain and just before they get into the starfighter, Rex shoots at the Assassin with his dc-17 blasters which causes the Assassin jumps off and ignites the ligthsabers while looking at the captain.

Rex: Your not running off coward!

Assassin: Your funeral clone.

The Assassin runs at Rex who starts shooting at the Assassin again while watching the Assassin move but keeps shooting till the Assassin is so close he starts dodging the Assassins attacks at him then he kicks one of the lightsabers out of the Assassins hand and he gets a shot at the Assassins chest but it doesn't penetrate the armour it only knocks them down onto the floor, groaning then Rex walks closer and aims his blaster at the Assassins head.

Rex: Last words?

Assassin: Not today.

The Assassin pushes their hands towards Rex and he flies back into a wall, hitting it quite hard then falling to the floor. The Assassin takes this chance and runs to their starfighter and gets inside of it and starts it up. Rex quickly gets up and throws a tracker onto it just before it flies off.

Rex: Dammit.. I failed..

The gunship goes down onto the landing pad and Kix runs out to Rex, helping him onto the gunship and it flies back up to the venator-class star destroyer where the extra gunships are unpacking every single crate of supplies and equipment and even some AT-RT walkers and some AT-TE walkers too, so more weapons for them along with what they already had in their 3 venator-class star destroyer's. Rex's gunship lands in the hanger bay and Kix takes Rexthe Med-bay to get checked out for serious injuries. After a check up Rex lays on a Medical bed without his body armour on, only his waist down armour is on him.

Kix: Everything seems fine Rex.

Rex: Good, so I'm all good for a fight?

Kix: I would say so.. your a tough one.

Ahsoka runs in.

Ahsoka: Rex you ok?

Rex sits up and looks at her as he hangs his legs off the edge of the bed as he sits there.

Rex: I'm fine kid.

Ahsoka: You ran into a sith Assassin?

Rex: So it seems.

Ahsoka: Oh god Rex are you sure your ok?

Kix: I did all the scans and he's Perfectly fine Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Ok.. I will trust it.

Kix: I am going to go check up on Boil and the others.

Ahsoka nodded and Kix left the med-bay, leaving Ahsoka and Rex alone in the med-bay.

Rex looked over at Ahsoka.

Rex: No need to worry about me kid, I have been in many fights as you know well.. so its all fine I promise.

Ahsoka sat next to Rex on the bed.

Ahsoka: I can't help it Rexter your a great friend and I am paranoid about loosing you to this new war and I don't want that.

Rex put his hand on Ahsoka's cheek and turns her to look at him and she did look at him, right into his eyes.

Rex: You wont ever loose me Ahsoka.. I promise you that.

She smiled softly and her eyes started to wonder her face until they looked at his lips, he notices and he started leaning his head in closer to hers slowly and she leaned her head in closer to his too but just before their lips touched the med-bay doors opened so they quickly pulled away from each other. Ahsoka quickly stood up while Rex just looked down and sighed Then Kix walked in and looked at them both.

Kix: Oh sorry was I interrupting?

Ahsoka: No you wasn't.. I'm going to go.

Rex: Ahsoka..

Ahsoka quickly walks out of the med-bay and to her quarters, thoughts racing through her head. Rex sighed and looked down as he thought to himself.

Kix: Sorry Rex.

Rex: Forget it Kix..

Kix nodded and he left to his quarters. Rex put his armour back on then went up to the war room and he activated the holo-terminal and he activated the tracking beacon he threw onto the Assassins starfighter then Ahsoka walked in soon after and she looked around the clone trooper to see what he was doing.

Ahsoka: What is this?

Rex: I put a tracking device onto the Assassins starfighter and now I can see where they are going.

Ahsoka: Right.. Where is it going then?

Rex pressed some buttons on the terminal and on the holograms it shows a circular red light and the flight destination is on the holograms too.

Rex: Mustafar.

Ahsoka nodded and walked off but Rex followed. Ashoka goes down to the hanger and she gets into her delta-7 aethersprite-class jedi starfighter but Rex quickly ran up to her before she took off.

Rex: Stop you cant go to mustafar alone.

Ahsoka: You cant stop me Rex.

Rex: I can and will.. I am coming with you.

Ahsoka: No Rex no way.

Rex: Ahsoka you are not stopping me, try all you want but you cant.

Ashoka let out a sigh.

Ahsoka: Fine.. get in a ship and get ready.

Rex nodded and he walked off to a z-95 starfighter and he boarded it, taking off out of the hanger with Ahsoka in her starfighter. They stayed just outside the venator-class star destroyer and Ahsoka contacts Kix.

Ahsoka: Kix listen, me and Rex are going to mustafar after the Assassin and I need you to take the cruiser and everything to typhon and set up a base there then set the equipment there, me and Rex will meet you on typhon when we deal with the Assassin.

Kix: Yes general, we will be waiting.. you stay safe.

Ahsoka: When am I not?

Kix: Do i need to answer?

Ahsoka giggled and smiled.

Ahsoka: Bye Kix.

Kix: See ya Ahsoka.. may the force be with you I think the jedi say.

Ahsoka: It is and may the force be with you too.

With that Rex and Ahsoka went into hyperspace, their destination mustafar.


	5. Mission To Mustafar

Ahsoka and Rex are in the middle of hyperspace to mustafar and Ahsoka is talking to Obi-wan on her communicator and a small hologram of him in front of her in the starfighter and shes talking about the Assassin and mustafar and she's trying her very hardest to get what almost happened with Rex out of her head but its dam near impossible.

Obi-wan: Anakin is on mustafar as well.. maybe the Assassin is an agent of his or an apprentice.

Ahsoka: They wont be anything for long Obi-wan, as soon as I get to mustafar I will make sure this Assassin no longer plays any role in this war.

Obi-wan: See that you do Ahsoka, two sith are enough especially as one is the chosen one and we don't need a new sith joining them.

Ahsoka nodded and she looked down, clearly troubled and Obi-wan noticed it.

Obi-wan: Ahsoka what is troubling you and don't hide it, I can tell something is wrong.

Ahsoka: ..Its personal Obi-wan..

Obi-wan: I know that look well... you are in love.

Ahsoka looked at him with a bit of a shocked look.

Obi-wan: Don't forget I fell in love with duchess Satine of mandalor.

Ahsoka: I remember.. and you saw her die at the hand of one that you hate.

Obi-wan: Yes I remember it clearly.

Ahsoka: Master.. may I ask a personal question?

Obi-wan: Yes of course.

Ahsoka: You never had a chance to be with Satine.. you was always loyal to the jedi counsel.. did you ever regret never being with Satine? Did you ever think about leaving the order for her or even have a secret relationship with her.

Obi-wan: I did want to have a relationship with her.. so if I may give you some advice.

Ahsoka nodded.

Obi-wan: Don't wait, don't hide your feelings and don't ignore them at all.

Ahsoka smiled softly and nodded.

Ahsoka: Thank you master, I will consider it.

He nodded.

Obi-wan: We are nearly at mustafar, Maybe we will meet on the ground.

Ahsoka: Maybe.. may the force be with you.

Obi-wan: And you.

The communications cut and Ahsoka closed her eyes as she lays her head back to relax.

* * *

While Ahsoka and Rex travel through hyperspace to mustafar, the Assassin is ahead of them in their starfighter on the way to mustafar as well. Right now the Assassin is on a communicator inside of the starfighter talking to the new sith lord, Darth Vader on mustafar.

Vader: Report Assassin.

Assassin: I went to kamino.. your rouge 501st troopers were there trying to get some troopers off world along with equipment.. no doubt they are trying to get men and weapons to fight off the empire, the leader of the little mission fought commander doom who lost.. I shot the commander through the chest before he could tell any secrets to the traitors.

Vader: Good, anything else?

Assassin: After kamino I made my destination utapau where more of your rogue troopers tried to get to commander Cody.

Vader: I assume Rex was the leader of that little party?

Assassin: Indeed my lord, he and Cody fought one on one in the command centre of utapau and Rex knocked Cody on the back of the head and made him come to his senses.. I tried to shoot Rex but Cody pushed him out of the way and I ended up shooting Cody dead instead.

Vader: Must've been hard for you.

Assassin: No my lord.

Vader: Don't lie, I can tell.

The Assassin sighed and took their mask off to look at the dark lord with their own eyes.

Assassin: No matter what I feel.. it matters not now my lord.

Vader: If you say so.. come to me on mustafar and we will talk my apprentice.

Assassin: Yes my lord, I will be there soon.

Vader: Good, I await your arrival.

The communication gets cut and the Assassin sighs and puts their mask back on then they exit hyperspace and flies down to the planet with Ahsoka and Rex not far behind. Soon after the Assassin comes out of hyperspace, Rex and Ahsoka also come out of hyperspace and fly down after the Assassin. The Assassin flies down to lord Vader's location only to see a senator Amidala's ship on the landing pad and lord Vader with master Obi-wan with his lightsaber drawn. Ahsoka flies down close and also see's her old master and her dear friend draw lightsaber's and start to fight each other then she see's the assassin's ship land down on the landing pad with the senators ship and she see's the Assassin leave the starfighter and draw their lightsaber. Ahsoka quickly thinks and she looks at her astromech r7-a7.

Ahsoka: R7 take control of the fighter and keep it in the air till I call you back.

R7 made beeping noises then Ahsoka jumped down off the starfighter and onto the landing platform in front of the Assassin and Ahsoka quickly draws her lightsabers and ignites them. The Assassin stops in their tracks and looks at the young jedi.

Assassin: Finally.. We meet again little Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looks at the Assassin.

Ahsoka: Do we know each other?

Assassin: Very well yes.

Ahsoka: Well you will die by my hand.

Ahsoka gets in a fighting stance.

Assassin: We will see.

The Assassin draws a second lightsaber and ignites it and gets in a fighting stance too then they run at each other and they clash with each other. Rex flies over the area and he hovers his fighter over the platform and he jumps out quickly and landed on top of senator Amidala's ship then he jumped off it and onto the floor.

Rex: Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Get the senator inside the ship now! keep her safe!

Rex looked down at senator Amidala then he looked at Ahsoka and nodded, picking up the senator and carrying her inside the transport ship and to a medical area quickly, laying her on the table and C3-P0 goes to her and tries to help her while the captain helps. Ahsoka and the Assassin fight out on the platform and they are both equally skilled in their fighting skill and the force. After a while Rex runs out of the ship and he see's the Assassin force push Ahsoka into the side of the senators ship then the Assassin kept her pressed against the ship with their force powers and quickly shot force lightning at her and she groans out loud in pain then when the Assassin stopped using force lightning on Ahsoka, she fell onto the floor still groaning, her lightsabers are no longer ignited and she struggles standing. The Assassin walks closer to the young jedi and raises their lightsabers about to strike her but the captain raised his dc-17 blaster pistols and shoots at the Assassin who quickly moves from about to strike Ahsoka to blocking the blaster bolts that were fired from the captains guns. Rex lowers his blasters after a while and holsters them as he stared at the Assassin.

Assassin: Your staring to become a real pain you know.

Rex: Oh I know that.. I also know I wont go down without a fight.

Assassin: Right then.

The Assassin throws one of their lightsabers to Rex who catches it and ignites it again and gets in a fighting stance, as does the Assassin then they both run at each other and their lightsabers clash together and they fight, Rex swinging fast at the Assassin who just blocks the attacks by the clone captain. Ahsoka groaned and tried to get up but she failed and fell flat back down again. Rex and the Assassin kept fighting, the Assassin mainly blocks as Rex attacks without any sign of weakness. The Assassin uses their force power and pushes Rex into the side of the ship and holds him there with the force and starts choking him with the force. Rex chokes and the lightsaber drops onto the floor, no longer ignited, then Rex then reaches for his neck as he chokes. The Assassin slowly brings Rex closer with the force and keeps choking him.

Assassin: Our little time is over now clone.. time to die.

Rex managed to kick the Assassin back which makes them stumble back and loose their hold over Rex who falls onto his knee's and gasps for air. Ahsoka finally gets the strength to stand up and ignites her lightsabers. The Assassin ignites their lightsaber again and goes to strike Rex dead but Ahsoka quickly jumps at them and puts both of her lightsabers in front of the Assassins before they hit Rex and the Assassin looks at Ahsoka and growls.

Assassin: You cant ever give up can you.

Ahsoka: Too stubborn to give up.

Ahsoka kicks the Assassin away then swings her lightsabers up and cuts at the Assassins mask but only skimming it a bit but enough to damage it then she force pushes them away and they fly back and hit their own fighter then falls on the floor, quickly throwing their mask off and Ahsoka and Rex hear the sound of a woman groaning.

Ahsoka: I know that voice... Barriss?

The Assassin stood and turned to Ahsoka and Rex, showing themselves to be Barriss Offee, a jedi traitor who framed Ashoka for crimes she didn't commit.

Ahsoka: How the hell you here?

Barriss: Your master Anakin Skyewalker or Darth Vader as he is now known, he let me out when he heard of your betrayal and he said he would train me as his apprentice if I did work for him.

Ahsoka: Dam you.. you are a traitor and I will make sure you wont hurt anyone ever again.

Barriss: You can try and fight me all you want little Ahsoka.

Barriss ignites her lightsaber again and runs at Ahsoka who ran right back at her and they clashed together, fighting for a while. Rex groaned and stood up slowly as he watched them. Barriss used her anger and she used her force and pushes Ahsoka away and Barriss sprints to Ahsoka to strike her but Rex quickly pulled out his blasters and he shoot at Barriss once and it hit her right in the shoulder, she screamed and turned to Rex so her attention was off Ahsoka who took the chance and charged at Barriss and plunged her lightsabers into Barriss's gut. Barriss let out a loud groan and pushes Ahsoka away then backed up and fell to her knee's. Rex and Ahsoka walked to Barriss, Rex took Barriss's lightsabers from her and Ahsoka put her lightsabers to Barriss's neck.

Barriss: You gonna kill me? that's not the jedi way.

Ahsoka: No its not..

Ahsoka look's at Rex and her lightsabers are no longer ignited and Ahsoka gives Rex a little nod before she turns her back to them both.

Rex: I'm no jedi.

Rex put his blaster to Barriss's head and shot her dead on the floor. Ahsoka closes her eyes when the blaster went off then turned back around and she looked at Barriss's dead body and sighed.

Ahsoka: Goodbye old friend.

Rex looked at Ahsoka and hugged her tightly and she hugged him right back just as tight.

Rex: I'm Sorry kid.

Ahsoka: Rex...

Rex looked down at Ahsoka and she looked up at him and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down a bit as she got on her toes and she kissed him and even though he was surprised he kissed her back straight away and help her hips as she held his shoulders. After a long while they broke apart and looked at each other and smiled.

Ahsoka: I love you Rex.

Rex: I love you too Ahsoka.

They smile at each other still then they sat on the senators ship and waited for Obi-wan to come back.. if he comes back at all. After a while Obi-wan comes back and goes to senator Amidala then Rex and Ahsoka fly the ship off to meet master Yoda and senator Bail Organa. R7 makes Ahsoka's and Rex's starfighters follow them to the base they are heading to.


	6. Another Citadel Rescue

When Ahsoka and Rex left for mustafar the cruiser jumped to typhon where Fives, Tup and Jesse should be but are not. Instead They are in their cruisers in hyperspace too lola sayu.. to the citadel. Since their first attack on the citadel the separatists lost their faith in the citadel so left it a bit abandoned, only now it is being fully used again but by the empire this time and to imprison and torture jedi that may hold either valuable information or to break them and make them loose all their hope and turn to the dark side. Fives is on the bridge of one of the venator-class star destroyers with Tup next to him as Jesse is on the over cruisers in the war room at the holo-terminal. Fives and Tup go into the war room and communicate Jesse then a blue human sized hologram of Jesse appears around the table.

Fives: So we all know the mission right?

Tup: Yeah, we go to lolo sayu and we break out all the jedi in the citadel and we take them all over to typhon to rest up and keep safe.

Jesse: We was told to do this right?

Fives: Yeah don't worry, Rex told me everything and I decided to go and rescue the jedi before its too late.

Tup: Sounds like you just decided to do this yourself Fives.

Fives: Maybe..

Jesse: This is a suicide mission.

Fives: I got in there once.. and now we have alot of equipment to do it again.

Tup: We are with you Fives.

Jesse: Yeah all the way.

Fives smiled at his brothers around the table then he pulled up holograms of the citadel and he started thinking of a plan on how the hell to get into the citadel let alone get out of the citadel. As Fives was thinking, Mela walked into the war room and looked at them all, a hologram of her appears around Jesse's table. Fives looked over at her.

Fives: Kid you shouldn't be here.

Mela: I'm tired of sitting in my quarters being useless Fives, let me help you.

Tup: Think of a plan to get us into the citadel would be pretty useful.

Mela: Isn't that plan obvious?

All the clones around the table looked at her.

Mela: You disguise yourself as other 501st troopers and you take me in as a prisoner, then you have a way in and to get out you say your taking the jedi out and transporting them to coruscant to join the sith.

Fives: No way Mela.

Mela: Fives I'm not being useless any more, I want to help so your going to let me like it or not.

Fives sighed and looked at her then at his brothers around the holo-terminal then back at Mela.

Fives: Dammit fine then.. everyone get ready for the ground mission, Jesse when your done get over to our cruiser.

Jesse: On it brother, see you soon.

The communication finished then Fives, Tup and Mela go to get ready for their little mission to rescue the jedi. Fives gets into some 501st armour instead of his arc trooper armour as that would seem a bit more suspicious. Tup gets his helmet on then he goes to the hanger, Mela goes to the hanger and waits then after a while Fives comes down to them and holds his helmet to his side between him and his arm. A gunship flies into the hanger and it lands, the side door opening and Jesse walks out with his helmet on.

Jesse: Ok we are all ready?

Fives: Yeah so it seems.

Fives looks at Mela and holds cuffs up then takes her lightsaber and puts them on his belt.

Fives: You ready?

Mela: Yeah, just cuff me.

Fives turns her around, putting her hands behind her back and cuffing her then they get on the gunship and it flies down to the planet below and Fives puts on his helmet. When they lad on the landing pad of the citadel, the imperial troopers are aiming at the gunship as well as some anti-aircraft turrets. The side door's open and Fives, Jesse, Tup and Mela look at all the troopers with guns aiming at them.

Imperial trooper: State your business here.

Fives: We are escorting a prisoner.

Imperial trooper: Who's orders?

Fives: Lord Vader.

The imperial's lower their blasters and the anti-aircraft turrets aim away. Fives and the others move Mela towards the entrance to the citadel and they tried to keep in character.

Mela: Don't touch me you dam traitors.

Fives: Quiet girl.

They manage to get inside of the citadel and Fives used his memory of the last time he was here to remember the way to the holding cells through the halls of this dammed place. After a while they turned a corner they see two imperial troopers walk out of the holding cell with a man and they push him along.

Imperial trooper: Get moving jedi.

The man let out a groan and Fives looked closely at the man and he saw it was jedi master Mace Windu. Fives decided to act and he moved with Mela and the others and he stopped the troopers with master Windu.

Fives: Halt trooper.

Imperial trooper: What is it?

Fives: I have orders to escort all jedi prisoners off world.

Imperial trooper: On who's orders are those?

Fives: Lord Vader gave me these orders.

The imperial troopers looked at each other then at Fives and they nodded.

Imperial trooper: Yes sir.

The imperial's walk off and Fives the the others went into the holding cell where a lot of jedi are and their all in some sort of cages. Force cages, built to hold force sensitive people like jedi. When Fives and everyone else walked into the holding cell Fives took his helmet off.

Fives: Hey.. don't worry we are here to get you out.

Master Windu looked at Fives and the others as they took their helmets on.

Mace: Not all of you clones have turned?

Fives: No.. some of the 501st still fight for the republic master Windu.

Mace: Good.. but we need our lightsabers, they were taken from us.

Jesse: Me and Tup can do it, meet you on the landing pad?

Fives: Ok.. don't go wondering around, as soon as we get everyone we go to the landing pad, make sure your there.

They nod and put their helmets back on then they lea to go get the jedi's lightsabers. Fives put his helmet back on and the others got all the jedi that was there there and they walk to the landing pad but are stopped by imperial troopers.

Imperial trooper: Halt, where are you taking all of these prisoners?

Fives: Supreme chancellor ordered me to take all jedi prisoners to coruscant for their turning into sith.

Imperial trooper: We have no knowledge of this.

Fives: I have no time for this, the chancellor wont be happy if the jedi are not delivered to him.

Jesse and Tup walk out and they have a bag full of the jedi's lightsabers. The imperial solider goes on his communicator to try and call in the base commander and Fives gets his dc-15s blaster rifle ready.

Imperial trooper: Sir you there?

Base commander: What is it.

Imperial trooper: Is there any report on the jedi leaving the citadel for the chancellor.

Base commander: No why?

The imperial looks at Fives.

Fives: Oops..

Fives shoots the trooper, Jesse and Tup get the jedi lightsabers quickly and the jedi used their lightsabers to get out of the restraints.

Fives: Get them off those turrets!

Tup and Jesse run towards turrets and shoot the troopers out of them.

Tup: Get them to the gunships go!

Fives gets Mela out of her restraints and shoots at the troopers after giving her, her lightsaber back and she ignites it.

Fives: Jesse! Tup! Get jedi to different gunships and get up to the cruisers!

Tup got some jedi and ran to a second gunship, Jesse got some too and ran to the third gunship then there was only Mace and Mela left so Fives takes them to the original gunship. Jesse takes off with the jedi in his gunship, Tup also takes off and Fives quickly runs into the cockpit and sits down, trying to take the gunship off as troopers fire at it.

Fives: Hold on!

As Fives takes off and closes the side door quickly and flew up into space to the cruisers and when he gets inside he gets out and runs up to the bridge with Mela and Mace Windu and Jesse and Tup are already in the other cruiser. When Fives gets to the bridge he orders the cruisers into hyper space quickly to typhon. So after that they set the destination and they take off to typhon, All the jedi in the cruisers rest up, Mace went to some quarters he was offered and he looks at his mechanic hand as his real one was cut off by Darth Vader. Mela went to the mess hall to eat as did Fives, they sat together and joked a bit as they ate and they got pretty close and friendly with each other as the time went on.

Mela: Really? you went to the citadel before?

Fives: Yeah i was there on a rescue mission but i ended up loosing one of my closest brother's to that dam place.

Mela: Fives... I'm so sorry.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and nods.

Mela: It's ok now though.. no one died this time, every ones ok.

He smiled at her and nodded.

Fives: Yeah I guess that's true.

Fives communicator goes off and he presses it.

Rex: Fives you read me?

Fives: Yeah Rex I'm here.

Rex: I need you to meet me and Ahsoka, I'm sending you coordinates now.

Fives: I will be there soon, what's going on?

Rex: We are meeting senator Organa and master Yoda.

Fives: All right I will be there soon.

Rex: Bring Jesse and Tup.

Fives: Yeah yeah ok.

Fives turns off his communicator and sighs, looking at Mela.

Fives: Wanna get out of here for a bit?

She nodded.

Fives: Ok.. go get master Windu, we will meet in the hanger.

She stood and ran off to master Windu's quarters and she entered after knocking and told him what was going on so he stood and left with her to the hanger wheres Fives was waiting by an nu-class attack shuttle with Jesse and Tup. They all board the shuttle, Jesse and Fives get in the pilot seats and Fives inputs the coordinates as they take off and fly out of the cruiser.

Fives: Jumping to hyperspace now.

They jump into hyperspace to where Rex told Fives to go to.


	7. All Have Different Paths

Rex and Ahsoka sit in the pilot seats in hyper space to meet master Yoda, they just get out of hyperspace and land, master Obi-wan picks up Padme and walks her down the ramp of the ship followed by Ahsoka and Rex. Fives just comes out of hyper space and he also lands, Padme is getting checked up by medic droid's and everyone is gathered there watching and waiting for news on if she will be ok or not. Fives and the others walk up to everyone else.

Fives: Rex.

Rex turned to Fives.

Rex: Fives, good to see your alive.

Fives: Yeah, what happened here..

Rex: Lord Vader attempted to kill her.. we are examining her to see if she's ok.

Fives: Right.

The medic droid comes to them.

medic droid: Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are loosing her.

Obi-wan: Shes dying?

Medic droid: We don't know why, she has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.

Bail: Babies?

Medic droid: She's carrying twins.

Master Yoda looked down a bit, Obi-wan went and stood by the glass as he extended his hand and leaned on the wall and stroked his beard. Ahsoka is holding Rex's hand and she's staring at Padme, trying not to cry then she hugs Rex who hugged her back straight away. Fives look's at his brothers and he sighed and Mace looked down at Yoda. After a short while it all starts, Obi-wan is standing next to her while the rest stand on the other side of the glass and watch. After the babies are born she starts breathing weakly and a little fast as Obi-wan holds her son Luke in his arms and the medical robot has her daughter Leia, Just as she is about to die she speaks her very last words to Obi-wan.

Padme: Obi-wan... there's good in him, I know.. I know there's... still...

She then lets out her last breath and she falls limp, her head turning to the side slowly then Luke starts crying and Obi-wan moves back a bit. Everyone behind the glass either look away or down at the floor instead.

* * *

Meanwhile... As Padme Amidala drew her last breath, the new Lord Vader drew his first breath. His table was elevated up and the new sith lord is cuffed down to the table in his new black armour/suit kind of thing. His master lord Sidious stands right next to the table with his apprentice strapped down to it.

Sidious: Lord Vader can you hear me?

Vader: Yes master.

Vader turned to look at his master.

Vader: Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?

Sidious: It seems in your anger you killed her.

Vader: I.. I couldn't have, she was alive, I felt it!

Everything in the room starts to shake and crush itself as Vader rips himself from the table and steps onto the ground, Sidious smiled as he watched this.

Vader: NO!

* * *

Back with everyone else, they all sit in a meeting room on board Bail Organa's ship and discuss what to do next.

Yoda: Hidden, safe the children must be kept.

Obi-wan: We must take them somewhere where the sith will not sense their presence.

Mace: There's not a lot of options there.

Ahsoka: They will be sensed especially together.

Yoda: Hmm.. split up they should be.

Bail: My wife and I will take the girl. We have always talked of adopting a baby girl, she will be loved with us.

Obi-wan nodded and looked at Yoda.

Obi-wan: And what of the boy?

Yoda turned to Obi-wan.

Yoda: To tatooine, to his family send him.

Obi-wan: I will take the child and watch over him.

Bail and Obi-wan stood.

Yoda: Until the time is right, disappear we will.

The clones looked at each other then stood, as did Ahsoka and Mace. They all walked out and Fives stops everyone when they walk in the hallway and argues.

Fives: We are not just going to stay hidden are we?

Rex: We have got no choice Fives.

Fives: We could take the fight to the empire.

Ahsoka: Fives we can't do that, they have too much power now.

Fives: We can weaken them, there's always a way.

Rex: Fives stop it we cant.

Tup: We can do something Rex.

Kix: Agreed.

Jesse: Yeah.

Rex: No.. we must all either go separate ways or stick together.

Fives: What are you going to do?

Rex: I was thinking about going to saleucami, starting a farm or something.. have a normal life.

Ahsoka: Mind if I come? That sounds great.

Rex: Your more then welcome.

They smile at each other.

Mace: I will be going to typhon to start training the jedi again and rebuilding the old temple there, might even make some training barracks for any new troopers, like the ones you rescued from kamino.

Rex: Boil left to find people, good people he knew.

Mela: I guess I will be going back to typhon with master Windu to finish my training.. what about you Fives?

Fives looks at her then he looked down.

Fives: ...I am taking the fight to the blasted empire.. I am doing it alone.

Jesse: No way.

Tup: We will come too.

Fives: You sure? I will not force any of you here.

Kix: No force anyway, we are going.

Fives nodded and sighs.

Fives: So this is where we all go our separate ways?

Rex: Seems so brother..

Fives: Good luck Rex, give us a call some time.

Rex nodded and shook Fives hand then Rex shook the rest of the clones hands, Ahsoka however hugged them all one by one.

Ahsoka: Come visit us on saleucami some time guys.

Fives: We will..

Fives looks at Mela and hugged her who hugged him straight back.

Fives: Stay safe kid.

Mela: You too.

When the ship landed, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup all took a transport ship to coruscant where they Buy a ship and new armour and weapons to start their fight against the empire. Rex and Ahsoka bought a small transport ride to saleucami where Rex met up with his old friend Cut lawquane who offered them a place in their farm, Rex and cut built more to the farm together, even an one room for Rex and Ahsoka as they said they are together. Mace Windu took Mela back to typhon where she saw her brother again and they began their training again to become jedi. Fives and the others visited Rex and Ahsoka quite a bit but the meetings stopped after a few years as the empire was hunting Fives and his team down and he didn't want to ruin Rex's normal life.


	8. 19 Years Later

19 years have passed since the group split up on their separate paths, the empire has spread across the galaxy but a rebellion has started against the empire but it isn't going all well as the empire are more advanced and stronger then the rebellion. Right now on the planet saleucami, old clone captain Rex stands outside next to his wife, Ahsoka Tano who watches Jek, Shaeeah and Ani as they work in the fields. Cut walks up to them and smiles at them.

Cut: Hey guys.

Rex: Hey cut you ok?

Cut: Yeah I'm all good thanks, lunch is ready though.

Ahsoka: Ok then.

Cut: Shaeeah, Jek!

Ahsoka: Ani!

the Three all run out of the fields, Two twi'leks and one human. Ahsoka and Rex had a son, Named him after Anakin Skywalker, her former master and he's force sensitive like his mother is. The three are great friends and they run into the house to get lunch, the three adults also walk inside and they all sit at the table and eat their lunch then they hear noises from outside, Rex, Cut and Ahsoka all know those noises well.

Rex: Kids stay inside.

Rex and Cut stand and walk outside and look up at the air and they see a sentinel-class t-3b imperial gunship.

Rex: Not good, why are the dam imperials here.

Cut: Not a clue.. but its not good at all.

Rex: Agreed..

Cut goes inside to warn everyone and he tells them to lock the doors and not to open it no matter what. Suu nods and she closes the door after Cut walks out and she closes the door and locks it. Rex always keeps a dc-17 blaster pistol in his back pockets just in case anything bad happens and this could very possibly be something bad. The imperial gunship lands down in front of the house and then the ramp comes down and touches the ground, storm troopers marching down the ramps with an imperial officer.

Officer: Civilians, you are now working for the empire.

Cut and Rex looked at each other then at the imperials.

Cut: We have nothing here.. just our harvest and our animals.

Officer: 80% of the crops you make will be supplied to the empire.

Rex: 80%? that's out of the dam question.

Officer: If you say no to these terms then you will be eliminated and we will get others to do your work here for us.

Rex: You can try to eliminate us but it will not turn out good for you lot.

Officer: Troopers take aim!

The officer steps back behind the line of troopers and they prepare to fire when ordered.

Officer: Ready!

A bolt gets fired from the house window and it hits a trooper who falls to the floor dead.

Officer: Return fire now!

Rex quickly pulls out his dc-17 blaster pistol and he shoots at the troopers quickly as they start to fire back, Rex pushes Cut out the way then Rex jumps out the way. Ahsoka opens the front door quickly and jumps out, igniting her lightsabers and blocking the blaster bolts.

Officer: Jedi! Focus all fire on her!

Rex still shoots at the stormtroopers and so does Suu from the house window with her rifle. The officer runs into the gunship and tells them to take off quickly, so the ramp lifts then the ship goes to fly off but Ahsoka quickly raises her hands and keeps the shuttle in place and Rex shoots the last stormtrooper then runs to the shuttle, Ahsoka uses the force to lower the ramp and he jumps into the gunship and he shoots the officer then he shoots the pilot then he jumps out as Ahsoka lowers it onto the ground completely.

Rex: We need to get out of here now.

Cut: Rex we have been on this farm for years now... it's out home.

Rex: If we stay here we will all end up dying, come on Cut you can't let that happen.

Cut:...Ok then, get everything ready and we will get the hell out of here.

Everyone gets all the weapons and food and clothes they have and get ready to leave, Rex opens the wardrobe in his and Ahsoka's room and he see's his old phase 2 clone trooper armour.. he hasn't worn it for about 19 years now, since he got to the farm and had a normal life, he takes it out of the wardrobe and he puts it in the bags with everything else. When they are all done they get into the imperial gunship and they take off quickly, leaving the planet then they think about where to go quickly.

Cut: So where are we going Rex?

Rex sits in the pilot seat and he sighs, thinking.

Rex: Typhon.

Cut: Typhon?

Rex: There are jedi there and troopers, it's where the only clones that are still good are.. Maybe Fives ans the others are there too.

Cut: Ok then, to typhon.

Rex: Yeah.

Rex puts the coordinates in and they enter hyperspace to typhon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet of coruscant where four people in mandalorian armour run into the hanger with a few crates of weapons, ammo, bombs and food that they are stealing from the imperial's. They quickly run to their dynamic-class freighter to get the hell out of here quickly as imperials are very close behind them. Not long after they start loading the crates inside of the freighter, imperial stormtroopers run in and aim at the four, one of the intruders, the leader, draws a dls-17 blaster pistol and shoots at the stormtroopers then one of the other intruders draws a br8-a1 blaster rifle and shoots at the imperial stormtroopers who return fire as well while the other two load the crates onto the freighter quicker. When its all loaded, everyone except the leader runs inside, the first of them is securing the cargo, the second is running into the cockpit and sits down in the pilots seat and starts up the ship, the third one runs into the cockpit as well and sits in the co-pilots seat and helps start the ship up while the leader stands on the ramp and shots at the stormtroopers still while they get the ship ready for take off. When the ship starts to take off the leader stays on the ramp, shooting and he just holds on so he doesn't fall off. The ship gets far enough and the leader walks inside and the ramp ascends back up and the leader walks to the cockpit and he takes his helmet off and its the old arc trooper, Fives and his team, Tup is securing the cargo, Kix is the co-pilot and Jesse is the pilot.

Fives: Status?

Jesse: Tie fighters incoming.

Fives: I got it.

Fives puts his helmet on another chair and he runs to the turret access ladder and he climbs up to the turret and he gets it all ready then he grabs the controls and looks around for the tie-fighters, seeing about 5 of them flying up behind them.

Fives: Ok I got them in my sight's.

He moves the turret to face behind them and he shoots at them with the turret, one of the fighters getting hit but the others chase the freighter while Fives tries to shoot them all down. Jesse flies the ship into space where they are persuade by an imperial star destroyer, Tup secured the cargo and he runs to the cockpit and he finds out the situation so he runs to the garage where they store speeders and a lance-class starfighter, he attaches the speeders to the wall and he gets inside the starfighter and he communicates Kix and Jesse to open the garage floor so the fighter will fall out of the ship and he can take down the tie fighters and help Fives out. Kix opens the garage floor so Tup falls out in his fighter and he turns the engines on, flying behind the tie fighters and he shoots at them as Fives shoots them as well. After some time, all the tie fighters get shot down then Tup quickly flies to below the opened up garage and he floats up into the garage, the garage doors quickly come back and Tup lands the fighter and Jesse quickly enters hyperspace to typhon with all their supplies. Fives and the others have been destroying imperial bases and stealing all the supplies they can and taking them to typhon to help train new soldiers for their little army in this new rebellion. When Fives lands on typhon with the others, he leaves the ship, unloading the cargo and he looks at an old friend.. Mela, all grown up now, she looked over at him and smiles, he smiled back then he continued moving the cargo till alarms went off and Fives ran out to the see an imperial shuttle land and he draws his dls-17 pistol and aims it at the ramp as it lowers but when he see's Rex and Ahsoka on the ramp his gun lowers and he runs to them.

Fives: Rex?

Rex: Hey Fives.

He walks off the ramp and he hugs Fives.

Rex: Good to see you again brother.

Fives: And you Rex, why are you here though?

Rex: Imperials came to the farm, attacked... we all came here, hoping to hide.

Fives: Course brother, your welcome here.

Some people came, showing them to quarters then Rex and Ahsoka get taken to a council chamber where leaders sit and talk, Fives, Mace, captain Wolffe, Mela, Boil and a hologram of Asajj Ventress, guess she joined the rebellion. Rex and Ahsoka stand there and looked at the council.

Mace: Captain Rex.

Rex: Its just Rex now general.. I'm no captain any more .

Mace: Well I was hoping that would change.. for both of you, we need more members on this council, members that was apart of the old republic.

Ahsoka: Master Windu, me and Rex have a son now, we don't wish to abandon him for this new war.

Mace: Is he force sensitive?

Ahsoka nodded softly.

Mace: He should be trained as a jedi.

Ahsoka: That is his choice, not ours .

Mace: I wish to speak to this boy when he has time.

Ahsoka: I will talk to him about it master.

Mace: Good... now Rex.. will you become a captain again?

Rex looks down at Ahsoka then at the jedi master.

Rex: No sir.. I will not.

Mace: As you wish, I will not force you Rex.

Rex: Thank you.

Mace: Dismissed.

Rex and Ahsoka nodded and bowed then turned and left, Fives stood and ran after his brother.

Fives: Rex we sure could use you here brother.

Rex: Fives..

Fives: Sorry... but you know we need you.. you are a great leader and an even better soldier.

Rex: Fives I haven't properly fought since the we all broke up 19 years ago.

Fives nodded and sighed.

Fives: Ok brother.

Fives walked off.

About a week passes, Rex may have not accepted the job as a soldier but he has decided to teach some of the training soldiers some moves, Fives left 3 days ago to do a mission and hasn't returned yet. Anakin has started to take up training with jedi master Mela, he is her first apprentice and she is so far a great teacher. Shaeeah and Jek started training how to fight with the soldiers, Cut even took the training again even though he know most of it, Suu and Ahsoka helped with farming resources and everything needed to feed everyone. Right now, Rex, Ahsoka and the council are assembled to a distress signal from Fives freighter ship. A hologram of Fives comes up and he looks injured.

Hologram: Fives here... we ran into imperial troubles... they knew we was coming.

He let out a groan.

Hologram: My ship is stranded... we are floating around in the maw.. my crew is injured.. we need help, the imperials have a base here and are sending teams to look for us.. we don't have long.. hopefully see you guys soon.

The hologram cuts out and Rex looks down. Mela looks really worried and she looks at master Windu.

Mela: I would like to personally go to save Fives.

Mace: Don't let personal feelings cloud your vision Mela.

Mela: I wont master.. please.

Mace: ...You can go.

Rex: I will too.

Everyone looked at Rex.

Ahsoka: Rex no.. what about Ani?

Rex: I'm coming back Ahsoka.. I swear.

She nods.

Mace: Gear up Rex.

He nodded and he left to his chambers and he put his hand on his old close phase 2 armour, then he moved away and took normal rebel armour instead as he's not ready to be seen as captain just yet. When he's ready he grabs weapons and goes to the imperial gunship as they kept it for missions. Rex, Mela, Cut and a few other rebels boarded the gunship then Rex flew the gunship up to orbit and he activated hyperspace and went through it to Fives coordinates in hopes to rescue his brother from any more danger.


	9. Rescue Mission

When the gunship comes out of hyperspace in the maw, Rex starts scanning the area for Fives freighter ship and life signs of any kind, dangerous or friendly. In the back of the gunship, everyone is getting ready for a fight and they are all wearing space helmets so they can breath for at least a while out there to look around for Fives and the others. Rex looks at the scanner as he see's a red dot and beeping can be heard.

Rex: I got something!

Everyone looks towards the cockpit to Rex as they sit in the back and wait. Rex flies towards the red dot on his scanner quickly and he see's the remains of the dynamic-class freighter that Fives and the others were using on the mission.

Rex: No.. dammit.

Mela walks to the front and looks through the wind shield at the freighter that just floats in space and she sighs.

Mela: We need to go and check inside the ship.

Rex: Agreed.

Rex gets up and goes to the back with Mela and Cut takes over in the cockpit, He and everyone else puts on breathing masks so when the cockpit opens no one will die. When Cut lowers the ramp, Rex and Mela walk down the ramp with 2 other men following them and they jump out into space and float to the freighter so they can look inside for bodies or just any clue to what happened here. When they find a little hole in the wall of the freighter, they go right inside and split up, Rex and Mela go the same way while the other 2 go the other way. Rex and Mela check the cockpit and sleeping area's while the other 2 checked the engine room and the cargo holds, they all met back where they started and nothing was found, not even the slightest clue. They all started to float back to the imperial shuttle, when they got there and Cut closed the ramp back up and gravity was restored, then Cut started getting a communication call from an imperial ship.

Cut: Rex you should see this!

Rex looked towards the cockpit and moved towards it.

Rex: What's up Cut?

Cut: We are getting a call from an imperial command ship, a star destroyer.

Rex: Answer their call.

Cut nodded and he answered the imperials call.

Imperial: This is unknown gunship identify yourself.

Cut: This is gunship bravo, on route from destroyed enemy freighter.

Imperial: We have searched that freighter already.

Cut: Um, well the boss wanted us to make sure your men didn't miss anything.

Imperial: Understood, return to the star destroyer now.

Cut: Yes sir.

The communication was cut and Cut let out a sigh, looking at Rex and they all get into stolen imperial armour they had just in case of incidents like this, Mela looks a little small for a stormtrooper but there is no other choice unless they want to get shot on sight as soon as they land inside the star destroyer hanger. When the gunship lands inside of the hanger, Cut lowers the ramp down so they can all leave the gunship and go into the hanger, one of the rebels hid in the gunship just to keep it safe. When the group exited the gunship they was stopped by an imperial officer who starred at them all, Mela was hiding behind Rex and Cut so she wouldn't get stopped as an odd one out of the small group.

Officer: Report.

Rex: The site was a wreck and there was no signs of live or any kind of recourse in the wreckage sir.

Oiffcer: Very good, go report for duty's.

Rex: Yes sir.

The group marched off and around the star destroyer till they found a control room and they knocked out the imperial officers that was inside the control room then Cut quickly sat down and started typing away on the control panel to see if there's anything about Fives, Tup, Kix or Jesse. After a while of typing away on the panel he finds something, then he looks at Rex.

Cut: Rex we got something, There's a report of four new prisoners that was taken to the detention area, their survivors of an attack on a dynamic-class freighter close to the location we are now.

Rex: Ok then, we better go get our brothers back.

Cut stands then he follows Rex as he walks out with everyone else and they all start marching towards the detention area to see if Fives and everyone else was really ok and alive. After some time of walking through the halls of the start destroyer, Cut talked to Rex about Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tups equipment that was most likely locked up somewhere, then he decided that he will go get the equipment while Rex and the others go to the detention area, so from there they split up. When they got to the door to the detention area, Rex let out a sigh and he clears his throat then he opens the door and walks in with the others, guards are standing by the cells and they look towards Rex and the group.

Guard: Why are you here soldier?

Rex: The boss wants to see the prisoners.

Guard: I was not notified about this.

Rex: Do I have to go and tell that to the boss?

Guard: No.. I don't want to face the wrath of lord Vader.

Rex froze up at the name and he clears his throat again but quietly this time, the guard then lowers the barriers on the cells and they drag out the prisoners, Fives, Jesse, Kix and Tup. Rex smiled under the helmet as he saw his brothers and he grabbed them and put them in the middle of the group now so they look like their being escorted and he takes them to the hanger quickly but trying to stay in character, just when they get to the hanger the alarm in the star destroyer goes off which causing them to stop. Rex looks back as the alarm goes off and he pulls off his helmet quickly.

Rex: Everyone in the gunship now!

They all run into the gunship quickly, Cut runs to the cockpit and he starts the gunship up, everyone else stays in the back and takes their helmets off when Mela took off hers she ran into Fives and hugged him tightly which caused Fives to smile and hug her back then she hit his chest a few times hard.

Mela: I thought you was dead! Idiot!

Fives: Ow! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!

Rex and everyone else laughed at the little show then Mela stops and hugs Fives again, he hugged her back straight away then the gunship took off and quickly flew out of the hanger and into the space as quick as he possibly could and tried to get away from the star destroyer, which started shooting at the gunship. Cut used all the pilot skill's he has which was close enough to none, he dodged most of the blaster fire from the star destroyer and he is getting the hyper drive ready as he dodges the fire. He finally gets the hyper drive working and he activates it quickly and they speed out of their quickly, getting the hell out of the maw and away from any imperial fleet too. Inside of the shuttle, everyone is sat down and relaxing after their little rescue.

Fives: Thanks for the break out Rex.. but I thought you said you didn't want to do any more of this fighting stuff.

Rex: Yeah.. so did I brother.

Rex smiles and looks at Fives.

Rex: Maybe i still got some fight left in me after all.

Fives: Does that mean you will...?

Rex: Yeah Fives, I will join again.

Fives smiled and patted his brother on the back then the gunship lands down on the ground of typhon, Cut lowers the ramp off the gunship and everyone walks down the ramp and off the ship, when Rex walks out he is immediately greeted by his wife and his son.

Ahsoka: Rex I was getting very worried.

Rex: I'm fine Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: You bloody better be alright or else I will kill you myself.

Rex chuckled then hugged his son who hugged him back.

Anakin: missed you dad.

Rex: Missed you too son.. Ahsoka.. I'm going to join the army again.

Ahsoka: What..? Rex are you sure? I don't want to loose you...

Rex: I will be ok Ahsoka, I promise.

Ahsoka: Good.. then I will join too.

Rex: No Ahsoka, what about Anakin?

Anakin: I will keep training here then I will join you both when my master says my training is complete.

Rex sighed then he nodded.

Rex: Fine.. I'm going to get suited up.

Rex walks up to his room then he gets his old 501st phase 2 armour out and dresses into it, it fitting him just like it used too then he walks down to the council room, everyone looking at Rex as he walks in then he stands at the foot of the table and looks at them all then he stands proper like a soldier and he salutes.

Rex: Captain Rex reporting for duty.


	10. Mission To Felucia

2 weeks have passed since Rex joined the army again and right now he is on a gunship flying down to the planet of saleucami to take over an imperial base on the planet so they then have a foothold on the planet and they can intercept any kind of imperial communications to the planet and from the planet. In the gunship with Rex is Fives, Kix, Jesse, Tup, Ahsoka and Cut, right now all the old clone troopers are wearing their old phase 2 armour while Cut wears some normal rebel armour and Ahsoka is in a new outfit she got (author: I am not sure how to explain it, she is just wearing her armour in star wars rebels) with her 2 lightsabers on her belt. The gunship gets close to the ground and they are using the cover of night to sneak into the base and take it out from the inside out, the gunship lands and the side door opens and they all run out of the gunship and to the side of the imperial base and they all press their backs against the wall of the base.

Rex: Ok everyone, ascension cables.

They all get their ascension cables and they aim up at the wall, all firing their cables up at the wall to the top and they quickly scale the wall to the top, when everyone gets to the top of the wall they all kneel down in a circle to form a plan.

Rex: Ok everyone, we need to split up into 3 groups and we are going to take this base quickly, group one: me, Ahsoka will go and take over the command centre. Group 2: Fives, Tup and Kix go to the barracks and make sure none of those troopers wake up. Group 3: Jesse and Cut will put EMP grenades on the fighters and shuttles so no one can get out of here. Everyone clear?

Everyone nods then they all split up and go to do their separate tasks quickly, Rex and Ahsoka make their way towards the command centre and just when they get there and into the command centre although its really confusing when there is no one there at all.

Rex: Ok.. this is very..

Ahsoka: Odd?

Rex: Yeah.

Ahsoka goes to the terminal and sits down, typing away at it and turning off the lights and alarm systems in the base. Meanwhile group 2 go into the barracks and they look around and they all slowly and sneakily go towards all the sleeping stormtroopers and they knock all of them out completely but its very odd.. like they are not even breathing or anything at all.

Fives: Something weird is going on here.

Tup: I cant hear them breathing guys.

Kix presses his fingers to ones neck to check for a pulse and he feels absolutely nothing.

Kix: Guys there is no pulse.. their all dead.

Fives: Are you sure?

Kix: Yeah Fives I'm really sure, there is no dam pulse.

Fives: Kix go to Rex and Ahsoka tell them about this, me and Tup will go warn Cut and Jesse.

Kix nods then runs out to the command centre while Fives and Tup run to the fighters quickly. At the fighters now though, Cut and Jesse are placing all the EMP grenades on the tie fighters and then running far from them and they try to contact Rex but all he gets is static like the comms are being jammed.

Cut: This is weird.. all im getting is static here.

Jesse: Really? just static?

Cut: Yeah there is just static, there's nothing at all.

Jesse: Maybe its just a small problem with the system.

Cut: No... there is something going on here, this equipment don't have problems.

Then Fives and Tup run up to them as fast as they can.

Fives: Guys, something is going on here, all the imperial soldiers are dead.

Jesse: Wait what?

Fives: Their all dead.

Cut: I think the comms are jammed too, I cant reach Rex.

Fives: Something is going on here..

Then they all start hearing small stomps all around them.. almost like someone walking around them or like a few people walling around them as theirs multiple stoming at once, the clone brothers look around and keep their guns raised.

Fives: Guns ready boys.

All of a sudden they see blue creatures come out from behind tie fighters and out of any dark shadow there is, All the clones aimed their guns between the blue creatures.

Fives: What the hell is this!

Jesse: They must be felucian.

Tup: I never seen these kind of creatures before.

Jesse: Look at their body, its like camouflage on this planet.

Cut: That is interesting.. but right now they look like they want to kill us.

Fives: Why?

Tup: Ask them not us.

Fives: Hey um.. look we dont want-...

Before Fives could finish his sentence, one of the felucians run at them and Fives turns his gun to stun mode and shoots at the felucian which falls to the floor, stunned. This causes all of the felucians to get hostile and they run at the clones.

Fives: Stun rounds only!

They all switch their guns to stun mode and they all shoot at the blue creatures running at them before they get close enough to kill the clones. Meanwhile back in the command centre, Kix runs in and right to Rex and Ahsoka.

Kix: Rex! Ahsoka! We got a big problem going on here!

Rex: Woah woah Kix calm down, what is going on.

Kix: All the enemy troopers in the barracks are dead, before we even got here.

Ahsoka: What..? That is bad.

There is a small noise and Rex looks around quickly and he draws his DC-15s, Kix holds his DC-15s too and he looks around as well while Ahsoka draws her lightsabers but doesn't ignite them yet. All of a sudden a creature drops from the roof and knocks Ahsoka to the ground and hits Rex into a wall, Kix uses his rifle and shoots at the creature, hitting it in the arm and it screeches loud and charges at Kix, tackling him fast and hard and rams him into the wall. Kix lets out a shout of pain then falls to the floor, as the creature goes to slash him but Rex shoots the creature in the back but with stun ammunition so it falls to the floor and lays there. Kix slowly gets up, groaning in pain, Rex runs to Ahsoka and shakes her fast.

Rex: Ahsoka! AHSOKA!

She groans and pushes herself up into a sitting position and she looks over at the unconscious felucian.

Ahsoka: A felucian.. oh my god I never seen one before.

Rex: Me either, I thought the felucian's would have no love for the empire.

Ahsoka: They wouldn't but look how your dressed.

Rex takes a quick look at himself as the clone armour does kind of make him look like an imperial trooper then he looks back up at Ahsoka.

Rex: Ok then, good point.

Ahsoka: There are rumours that one Jedi from the old republic is with these creatures.. master Shaak Ti but that was a long time ago.

Rex: Wait.. if the felucian's caused this then.. the others.

Ahsoka: Oh god.

They all get up and run to the tie fighters to meet their brothers who are still firing at the felucians that seem to be endlessly charging at them all with endless hoards. One of the felucian's knock down Tup and go to slash him but Fives quickly stuns that one but gets tackled down from behind as he was facing the felucians in order to save Tup, Tup stands and runs at the felucian on top of Fives and tackles it and tries to keep it down by fighting against it.

Jesse: There is too many of them!

Jesse gets hit down by a felucian that got too close and it lifts him up by his neck and snarls but then it gets shot by Rex as he runs up to his brothers with Kix and Ahsoka, Rex and Kix start firing at attacking felucian's, Ahsoka draws her lightsabers and jumps next to the clothes and ignites them and for some reason, ALL the felucians stop to a halt so the clones stop firing too.

Rex: What just happened?

Cut: They Stopped when she ignited her lightsabers.

Female Voice: Because they serve one with lightsabers like those.

A woman suddenly jumps down in front of the army of felucian's, she has black hair and red small horns in the front of her head.

Woman: I am Maris Brood, the jedi that lives on this planet in hiding from the dammed empire.

Ahsoka: Maris Brood? You are the woman that became apprentice to the jedi master Shaak Ti.

Maris: Yes that is correct, I am guessing you are Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano?

Ahsoka: You are correct.. Why are you here?

Maris: As I said before, I live here jedi, you and your little troopers here are trespassing on our land.

Rex: We are only here to take over this base so we can protect this planet.

Maris: This planet is protected by us.

Rex: Look miss Brood.. we are trying to start the republic up again, we are fighting against the empire to get everything back.

Ahsoka: And we can sure use your help.. your s jedi knight Maris, you and the felucian's can help us.

Maris: The felucians and me are the only protectors this planet need.. how do we know you lot are even strong enough to fight against the empire.

Fives: How about you look at all the felucians that are unconscious here right now, we can sure as hell fight.

Maris: It seems like you can clone.. but what about the jedi? Have they lost their way?

Ahsoka: The jedi have lost nothing Maris.

Maris: Prove it.

Maris draws her 2 lightsabers from her belt and ignites them to a forest green colour, Ahsoka lifts up her green lightsabers.

Ahsoka: No one interfere here got it?

Maris: No one interfere with our battle clear?

A felucian makes some weird noises like its talking.

Rex: Ok.. you be careful you here.

Ahsoka: Always.

Ahsoka faced Maris who faced her back and they both ran at each other and their lightsabers clashed, Maris threw most of the attacks at Ahsoka who held up her defence very well, Maris was using her anger to fight this battle and to try and win it. Ahsoka tried to remain calm and she kept defence of herself as she thought against Maris who was using all the anger she had in her to strike at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Your fighting like a sith.

Maris: Shut up!

Maris force pushed Ahsoka back and sent her flying back onto the floor, her sabers no longer ignited which gives Maris an opportunity which she clearly takes. She jumps at Ahsoka with her lightsabers still ignited and she goes to strike from the air but just as she lands to strike, Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and blocked the strike that Maris made and she kicked her away then jumped to her feet, getting in another fighting stance. Maris growls and charges at Ahsoka again, shouting and she strike again but Ahsoka blocks and uses it to her advantage, she kicks one of Maris's knees in and force pushes her away then she lifts her up into the air with the force and slams her into the ground again, then walking to her and putting her sabers at Maris's throat.

Ahsoka: Yield.

Maris pants and she nods.

Maris: I surrender.. I surrender.

Ahsoka turns off her lightsabers and extends a hand to Maris who takes it and Ahsoka lifts her to her feet.

Ahsoka: Maris.. join us, we could use a jedi like you.. but that anger needs to be controlled.

Maris: I know.. I know it's just.. hard..

Ahsoka: I understand but I promise you that you can control it Maris, I know you can.

Maris nods at her then goes to the felucians and Ahsoka goes to the clones.

Ahsoka: The felucians are on our side, so is Maris.

Rex smiles and hugs Ahsoka who hugs him back straight away

Rex: You did great Ahsoka, well done.

Ahsoka: Thanks Rex.

Maris walks to Ahsoka.

Maris: Call your men, set up, the felucians will get rid of imperial bodies.

Rex: Thanks Maris.

She nods then walks back to the felucians who separate into different groups, going to different places. Rex goes to the command centre and puts out the call to the rebels and they send down men and reinforce the base for their own, the base is now under rebel control and they have their foothold on the planet of felucia, Rex and his team get on a gunship and fly up to their Venator-class Star Destroyer/ jedi cruiser and into the hanger, Jesse, Kix, Tup and Cut walk to the mess hall for some food while Ahsoka, Rex and Fives walk to the bridge to go to their next location. Ahsoka stands on the bridge and sighs as she looks out at the dark space, Rex looks at her as he stands next to her.

Rex: Are you ok Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Yeah I'm ok.. I just.. I want this war to be over, we had 19 years of piece but then it was just ripped away.

Rex: I know Ahsoka but if we don't fight this war then who will?

Ahsoka: I don't know, someone else, someone that's not us and especially not our son.

Rex sighed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Rex: It was his choice, not ours.. he made it for himself.

Ahsoka: I know but.. what if we loose him?

Rex: We won't Ahsoka, he is still in training right now but as soon as he's out or training he will be assigned to our unit ok?

She sighs and nods as she looks up at Rex.

Ahsoka: Ok.

Fives runs up to them.

Fives: Guys we are wanted in the war room, lets go.

They all walk to the war room and gather around the halo table where a hologram of the new council comes up.

Mace: 501st we have a new task for you.

Rex: What task master Windu.

Mace: You must go to the planet of dathomir, Asajj Ventress got a transmission from a nightsister.

Ahsoka: I thought all the nightsisters were killed in the clone wars.

Asajj: So did we, that's why this transmission shocked me, I want to go to the planet and find out what is going on there.

Ahsoka: We can meet you there Ventress.

Asajj: Good.. and With your permission I wish to take your son, His master allowed it so I wished to ask you.

Ahsoka: Why would you want my son there?

Asajj: He finished his training and he wishes to go on his first mission with his parents, even his master might come and join us.

Ahsoka: A lot of jedi for just one mission.

Asajj: We are just taking precautions that's all.

Ahsoka: Ok then, we will be there Ventress.

Asajj: I'm glad, see you there, council out.

The transmission ends and they walk to the bridge, they all start to prepare for hyperspace to the planet of dathomir, Ahsoka and Rex stand together on the bridge and sigh.

Ahsoka: Ani's first mission is to a dangerous planet..

Rex: We will be there, we will protect him.

He holds her hand and she leans into him, sighing then they go right into hyperspace to dathomir to meet up with Asajj and their son.


	11. Dathomir Mission And A New Ally

On the planet typhon, Anakin is getting ready for his first mission when his master walks into his room, Anakin turns to her and he bows to her respectably.

Anakin: Master Mela

Mela: No need to bow to me Anakin.

Anakin stands up straight and clears his throat, smiling.

Anakin: Are you coming with us on the mission master?

Mela: I am yes, just so I can watch your performance up close and see how well you have been taught.

He nods and he walks over to a counter, where his lightsaber is sitting, his lightsaber used to belong to jedi master Plo Koon and now its Anakins because Ahsoka found master Plo's lightsaber then handed it down to her son. Anakin picks his lightsaber up and he puts it on his belt, He is wearing old republic armour that master Skywalker used to wear back in the days of the clone wars, before he started wearing jedi robes. Mela watches her apprentice and smiles then she leaves and goes to the gunship outside where Asajj Ventress is waiting for them, pretty soon Anakin comes out and he walks to the gunship with what he has then he gets inside the gunship with everyone and they fly up to a Arquitens-light cruiser that is going to be joining Ahsoka and Rex's fleet made out of 2 Venator-class star destroyers, 3 Acclamator-class Assault Ships and plenty of starfighters.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ahsoka and Rex on board their Venator-class star destroyer that has just come out of hyperspace above the planet of dathomir, Rex looks down at the planet and lets out a sigh.

Rex: This planet was destroyed in the clone wars, I don't see who would even try to live down there anymore.

Ahsoka: It was the nightsisters home originally Rex.. its hard to find somewhere that can compare for their homeworld.

He sighed and walked down to the hanger with his team, Fives, Kix and everyone else board one gunship then about 5 more gunships get boarded with rebels then the gunships take off out of the jedi cruiser along with a LAAT thats carrying a AT-TE and about 6 other gunships take off out of the other jedi cruiser and a LAAT that also carries a AT-TE, all of the ships fly down to the planet below, towards the nightsister temple. When the gunships land outside the temple, the side doors open and everyone walks out, standing outside the temple and looking around.

Cut: This place looks weird.

Tup: Feels weird too.

Ahsoka looks at the temple then her head turns to the side as she senses something and she grips her lightsabers that rest on her belt. Rex looked at Ahsoka and he grips his DC-17 pistols as he looked around for any sign's of trouble or anything, then suddenly an arrow flies out of the forest and it lands at Rex's feet and he backs up quick.

Rex: Woah!

Everyone turned to him then to the forest and they saw zabraks run out of the forest and to the rebels.

Rex: Everyone stun mode now!

They all switched to stun mode on their guns and started fighting back against the charging nightbrothers they dodged most of the rebel stun rounds and hit them to the ground with their weapons from their village. Ahsoka drew her lightsabers and ignited them and she cut the weapons up and force pushed most of the nightbrothers away from her, that or she kicked them away. The nightbrothers kept charging and fighting the rebels but they was too fewer then the rebel army that are standing in front of them all but they still fought and they actually managed to knock a lot of them down, they may be few but they are skilled. Up in the space though, the Arquitens-light cruiser that is carrying Ventress, Anakin and Mela just comes out of hyperspace and those 3 board a ship and flew down to the planet below and over the little fight outside the temple. The ship landed and Ventress, Anakin and Mela run out quickly as it lands and they run into the fight, Anakin runs right up next to his mother and helps her fight back.

Anakin: Hey mother.

Ahsoka: Ani, you stay close to me ok?

Anakin: Yeah mum I understand.

They keep fighting for a shorter time then the zabraks suddenly back off as they was called back and one zabrak walks out of the forest, one that no one from the clone wars would forget.. darth Maul. The black robed zabrak with a lightsaber on his belt walked forward towards Ahsoka who stood with Anakin, Rex, Ventress and Mela who all stared at the approaching former sith lord. Darth Maul stopped right in front of them all and he looked at them with his hands behind his back, looking all formal.

Maul: Well.. so the jedi do live after all.

Ahsoka: Maul.

Maul: Yes that's me and you are on the planet I am defending.

Ahsoka: You suddenly disappeared from the clone wars.. we all assumed you dead.

Maul: Well I can assure you i am completely alive and well but that doesn't matter, now you answer my question why the hell are you here?

Asajj: We received a transmission from a nightsister on this planet... my first instinct was to come to the temple to try and see if there was survivors.

Maul: There are nightsisters but not in the temple Ventress, they are at the nightbrother village.

Asajj: I need to see them.

Maul: Why?

Asajj: Because they are my sisters Maul.

Maul:...Alright but your army doesn't come, take all the gunships back up to your little cruisers while 5 of your choosing come with us.

Asajj: I have to come see them.

Ahsoka: I will come too.

Rex: Then I'm coming too.

Anakin: I want to come too.

Rex: Anakin no.

Anakin: Dad I'm not a little boy any more, please dad let me come, mum talk to him..

Ahsoka:...It's ok Rex, he will be safe with us Rex.

Rex looked at Ahsoka then he let out a sigh and nodded.

Rex: Ok then, you can come.

Fives: I'm coming with you guys too.

Mela: I should come too.

Maul: I said 5 people, not 6.

Mela: But-...

Fives cut her off.

Fives: Its ok Mela, Don't worry we will be safe.

Mela: Ok.. you all better be bloody safe.

Fives nods then he and the others walk off to the village where the nightbrothers dwell while Mela and the others gather up all of the soldiers and put them all in gunships then they all fly back up to their cruisers, Mela goes into the commanding cruiser with Cut, Kix, Tup and Jesse and they all go onto the bridge and look out at the planet below them. Maul leads them all to the village, nightbrothers following behind them all then they get to the village, nightbrothers in the village look at their brothers and the jedi with the 2 clone troopers, they all walk to a hut in the village and darth Maul opens the door then walks inside with everyone. Fives was the last one in the building and he closed the front door behind him then Maul lifts up the rug on the floor and he opens up a hatch down in the floor then he jumps down.

Maul: All of you follow me.

Everyone looked at each other then they all jump down the hatch one by one then they all follow Maul down into a cave with torches around the cave and there are around 10 to 15 nightsisters down there. Ventress looks at all her sisters and she lets out a small sigh as she see's how few of them that are down there.

Asajj: Dammit.. I had hoped there would be a bigger number.

Maul: I would just appreciate what you got Ventress because this number is better then none.

Asajj goes to her sisters and checks up on all of them, while Rex, Fives and Anakin go and give food to the nightsisters and water while Ahsoka stands next to Maul and she looks at him.

Ahsoka: Since when was you a good guy Maul?

Maul: I have no intention of being a good guy, nor a bad one any more though.

Ahsoka: Changed then?

Maul: Only a little yeah.

Ahsoka: ...I cant believe i am even suggesting this but you consider joining the rebellion?

Maul: No and I don't plan too either, all I need to do now is protect the nightbrothers and nightsisters.. they are the only living family I have left.

Ahsoka: I get that but Maul the only way to truly protect them is to end the sith.

Maul: ...I get that.. but I don't care, all I want to do is protect my family.

Ahsoka: Ok I understand.

Ahsoka goes and joins her husband and son while Maul just watches then Ahsoka's communicator starts beeping and she answers.

Ahsoka: Ahsoka here.

Mela: Ahsoka we have a big problem! Imperials just came out of hyperspace and are attacking!

Everyone turns and looks at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Ok send a few gunships down so we can pick up the nightbrothers and the nightsisters quick.

Mela: We will try our best, Mela out.

The communication ends and Ahsoka looks back at Maul who is watching.

Maul: Ok.. everyone to the surface now! We are escaping!

The nightsisters pack up quick then they all run to the surface again in the middle of the village where friendly gunships are landing, Maul runs to the middle of the village.

Maul: Nightbrothers! the imperials are coming to kill us and kill our sisters! We must protect them!

The nightbrothers armed themselves with bows and swords then looked at the imperial gunships that are landing a bit away from the village. All the nightsisters run into the gunships but before all the nightsisters get onto gunships, an imperial trooper shoots a rocket at a gunship and just before it makes impact is stops in the air, Ahsoka looks and see's Maul with his hands extended to the rocket and then he swings his hands in the imperials direction and it blows most of them up. The nightbrothers with bows jump onto rooftops and shoot at the stormtroopers while Rex and Fives drew their guns and started helping the nightbrothers fighting against the imperial troopers while Ahsoka, Anakin and Ventress ignited their lightsabers and blocked the blaster bolts that are being fired at the gunships and the nightsisters. Maul however ignited his old trusty red lightsaber and led the nightbrothers with swords against the stormtroopers and started fighting against them and it gave the younger and less experienced nightbrothers got onto gunships with the nightsister just as planned and the gunships that get full up lift off and fly up to the command cruiser. The fight goes on for quite a long while as The nightbrothers that are fighting also go to the gunships when their are no more ones that need protecting to get extracted from the village, a lot of nightbrothers end up dying in the battle but a lot of imperials also die in battle. When all the ones that could get extracted are extracted, all that was left was Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Fives, Ventress and Maul and they was all in the middle of the village defending themselves against the approaching stormtroopers but They end up getting surrounded.

Anakin: We are too outnumbered.

Fives: And out gunned..

Maul: Out numbered yes.. out gunned yes but not out powered.

Maul turns off his lightsaber and he puts it on his belt then he lifted his hands fast and force lightnings all of the stormtroopers around them, they all let out shouts of pain and they shake uncontrollably then Maul stops, panting and he looks up at all the dead stormtroopers and he falls to his knee's but Rex catches him before he hits the floor.

Rex: Woah Woah, stay with us Maul come on.

Maul groaned in pain.

Fives: What happened to him?

Ahsoka: He used too much of his power and he drained himself of energy, he just feels weak right now but he will live.

A gunship flies own and lands on the ground, the side door opens and they pick Maul up and carry him inside of the gunship then the gunship flies up and off of the planet, going up to the command cruiser. that is in battle with about 2 imperial star destroyers and theres a big fighter battle happening too, when the gunship lands in the hanger everyone runs up to the command bridge except Fives who is taking Maul to the med-bay just to let him rest then he runs up to the bridge too. Rex calls all the fighters back to their ships while Ahsoka orders all the ships to go into hyperspace back to friendly space quickly before any of the rebellion ships go down to the imperials. Luckily before the imperials could destroy any rebellion ship, All the rebellion ships get into hyperspeed out of the planet and to the planet of typhon. While in hyperspace to their base planet, Ahsoka and Rex go to the med-bay and have a chat with the weak former sith lord that saved their lives, Ahsoka sits on a chair and Rex stands next to her and they both look at Maul who lays on a bed while he rests but he is awake and he looks at the 2 that are looking at him.

Ahsoka: We wanted to thank you Maul.. our son was down there and he could be dead if you didn't do what you did.

Maul: I saw too many of my brothers die then... I couldn't see anyone else die and I couldn't let myself die either, I still have stuff to day in my life or what's left of it.

Rex: Well we wanted to thank you personally Maul.

Maul nodded at the couple then he slowly sat up, groaning a little as he sat up.

Rex: Relax, your still a bit weak Maul.

Maul: I am ok, i have been cut in half before remember, I have returned from some place that is just like death, I am still here too.

Ahsoka: Doesn't mean that your immortal Maul.

Maul: I don't care, all I know is I am not dying weak, I am going out fighting.

Rex: Oh I know that's true.

Maul let out a chuckle and he stood up, stumbling a bit but he holds onto the bed to keep himself up.

Maul: Ahsoka.. that offer for joining the rebellion still on the table?

Ahsoka: Yeah.. why?

Maul: Because I would like to accept that offer.

Ahsoka smiled and stands up.

Ahsoka: Good, because we need someone as powerful as you.

He nods and extends a hand to her and she takes it, shaking his hand then they get out of hyperspace and they all go to a gunship and flies down to the planet of typhon and when the gunship lands and the side doors open so they all walk out of the gunship and they are greeted by the new council who stare at Maul, remembering him from the clone wars.

Mace: Darth Maul?

Maul: Drop the "darth"already, I am not a sith any more ok.

Mace: Ahsoka will you explain to me why you have bought this former sith lord to us?

Ahsoka: He has changed, he now fights for his family, the nightbrothers and nightsisters.

Mace: I see... and you are asking him to join the rebellion?

Ahsoka: I did ask but he didn't accept, then he asked to join on the way here so I thought as a member of the council that he could join us in the battle against the empire.

Windu looks over at the zabrak and nods.

Mace: Ok then, that can be accepted.

Maul smiles and nods.

Maul: I am glad to join your little rebellion, I only hope that I can make up for what I did in the clone wars.

Windu nodded and he walks off with the council and they go to the council room again while Ahsoka and Rex go to their rooms, Maul goes to his new room and he sets his things up then sits on the bed and he meditates, Anakin is training with a training bot in the training grounds of the temple, Mela is in Fives room with Fives doing.. their own things.


	12. Progress

3 More weeks have passed since Maul has joined the rebellion and right now they are in the middle of a battle on the planet of shola, Maul is leading the attack with the ARC trooper Fives, Tup and a large force of rebel soldiers, Maul has a new lightsaber crystal but the same hilt, his colour is now gold and he is deflecting imperial blaster bolts while the rebels shoot at the stormtroopers. Maul is doing his best to keep most of the rebels away from the incoming fire and he hits some of the bolts back at the stormtroopers, Fives is using a BR8-A1 blaster rifle and he tells the rebel soldiers to advance as they are pushing the stormtroopers back.

Fives: Move up men!

The rebels run up across the battle field and Maul runs with them as he keeps blocking the incoming blaster fire and deflecting some bolts back at the stormtroopers. The stormtroopers run around the corner and back to their base and they all man the defence walls to keep the rebels out of their base, when the rebels run around the corner to the imperial base the stormtroopers open fire on the rebels and the turrets that are in the base also end up firing at the rebels too.

Fives: We cant get in front of that base without their turrets tearing us to shreds!

Maul: We need a way around.. I got an idea.

Fives: Wanna share?

Maul: I will take a group of soldiers and we can climb down there.

Maul points down a lava pit but theres rocks around them.

Maul: If we can get down there and scale along it then we can probably get along side their base and then we can go upside the base and get inside to get an advantage.

Fives: Ok that sounds like a plan, you sure you can do it?

Maul: Don't forget who your talking to trooper.

Fives: Ok then.

Maul: Tup! Get some men and follow me!

Tup: On it!

Tup got a team of about 10 men and ran with maul to the lava pit and they climbed down it then along it to the wall of the base that is on the edge of the hole and they just manage to climb up the pit and to the wall without getting detected. The clones shoot up their cables and scale up the wall and so does Maul, when they all get to the top of the wall they crouch around the wall. Tup and half the team are going to shut down the turrets while Maul takes the rest of the men to the front wall but waits for Tups signal so he can start the attack. Tup runs into the control room with his men and shoots at the stormtroopers and one closes and locks the door so no one can come in without breaking the door, Tup sits at the terminal and he starts pressing terminal buttons and he manages to turn off the turrets then he communicates Maul on the communicator.

Tup: Maul come in.

Maul answers.

Maul: Maul here.

Tup: The turrets are down, start your attack.

Maul: Ok thanks.

The turrets just shut down completely and Maul ignites his lightsaber and runs onto the front wall and starts cutting up the stormtroopers while Fives gets the army to charge straight at the front wall, they blow a hole in it then charge through the hole and the fight for the base begins.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet of fresia there is another assault on the planet to try and take it over, the people leading this attack are Ahsoka Tano, Rex and their son Anakin. Rex and Ahsoka are holding a line in front of the imperial base that is protected by a big rayshield around the whole base but the base is in the middle of a canyon so the only way to get in the base is in the front or the back of the base but the only forces that they have is the large force that's attacking the front of the base and the imperials are holding the rebels where they are quite easily with imperial blaster cannons and a large amount of stormtroopers too. However Anakin is on the other side of the canyon with a small force of 6 people including him and he sneaks inside the back of the rayshield and they all get inside the imperial base and they fight through the men to the shield generator that is in the middle of the base and they plant a lot of explosive charges on the the generator.

Soldier: What now commander?

Anakin: Get out of here and then blow the charges, don't wait for me OK? I got another plan to do.

The soldiers nod, knowing there's no point in arguing with the commander and they sneak out the back of the base while Anakin walks to the command centre, igniting his lightsaber and he strikes down all the imperials inside the centre and he jams the doors shut then he starts hacking the terminals.

Anakin: Come on..

He continues hacking the terminal and there's banging on the door but he continues hacking the terminal and he finishes then he contacts his father. Rex stands inside a gunship where a table has been set up and he is planning with his wife next to him then his comm goes off and he answers.

Rex: Rex here.

Anakin: Hey dad, I am inside the imperial base.

Rex: Your what!? Why the hell are you in there!?

Ahsoka looks at the common.

Ahsoka: Ani are you OK!?

Anakin: I'm fine mum its OK, I set charges on the shield generator with some rebels who will blow it up soon.

Rex: OK.. I admit that is good but Ani you could've been killed or hurt or caught, plus we can't charge with those auto turrets on the walls.

Anakin: I already got that sorted, look at the walls.

Everyone turns and looks at the walls through the rayshield and the turrets turn and shoot the stormtroopers on the walls who start firing back them the shield generator blows and the rayshield goes away and Rex smiles.

Rex: Well done Ani but right now stay where you are and you stay safe OK?

Anakin: OK dad.. Anakin out.

The communication drops and Rex orders the charge on the Base then all the rebels charge and blow the doors open and they run in then the battle for the base starts and Anakin doesn't listen so he leaves and fights with his parents.

* * *

Mace is on ryloth with Mela and they are fighting with twi'lek rebels and they are fighting against the imperials who are held up in a base a separatist leader used in the old war and there's no way in apart from a bridge but they can turn it on and off so there is no way across to the imperials at the base. Mace and the Rebels are holding the line right on the ridge that separates them from the base and there are turrets, cannons and everything set up right by the bridge so nothing can get to the imperials unless the rebels are defeated. Mace stands at a table with Mela, Boil, Cry's and twi'lek leader Cham Syndulla too and they are talking about possible plans about how to get in there somehow without being blown out of the air by anti-turrets or anything else.

Mace: So we know that there's no way across the bridge, we can't drop in from the air either, there is no possible way that I can see.

Mela: What about if we climb down the ridge then we climb up to the base, when we do that the team goes to the bridge control center and turn the bridge on.

Boil: At which point we can charge our forces across the bridge.

Cham: And take the base back from the imperials.

Mace: Sounds like a good plan then, who will go in?

Mela: I will.

Boil: Me and Cry's will go with you commander.

Mace: Alright, we will wait for the bridge to turn on.. Be careful Mela.

Mela: Always master.

She and the clone troopers go down the ridge then they start their climb up to the base and when they get up to the top of the wall they sneak around to the bridge ocontrol center. They get to the door, Boil and Cry's stand on either side of the door while Mela stands directly outside the door. Boil opens the door and Mela runs in and cuts up the imperials while Boil and Cry's shoot them, when all the imperials are dead Mela goes to the controls and she turns the bridge on then the rebels start to charge across the bridge. Mela turns to her friends to see Boil is gone.

Mela: Where's Boil?

Cry's turns around as Boil was behind him.

Cry's: He was right here.

Mela: The twi'lek prisoners.. The holding cells!

They run to the the holding cells where Boil is and he's in cover behind a corner, shooting at imperial guards, Mela gets to Boil with Cry's.

Mela: Boil What the hell are you playing at?

Boil: There's a prisoner here, I need to get to her.

Mela: She a friend?\aa

Boil: Yeah.. But she referred to me as a brother.

Mela: OK.. We will help.

Boil: thanks.

Mela draws her lightsaber and ignites it then she runs down the hall and cuts up the imperials, Boil and Cry's follow her and shoot the imperials but Boil keeps looking in cells for Numa. When the stormtroopers are defeated, Boil looks around the cells and he See's the one he's looking for.

Boil: Numa!

A twi'lek woman turns to him and smiles, running to the bars and reaching for him.

Numa: Nerra.

Boil: I'm here, it's ok

Boil unlocks all the cages and she hugs him tightly, he hugs her back straight away.

Numa: What are you doing here nerra?

Boil: The rebels came to take the planet back.. I just came to get you out of here.

She smiles, hugging him again and he hugs her back. Meanwhile Mace and Cham fight up In the base against the imperial forces who give a strong challenge but are defeated in the end by the rebel forces. When the battle is won, Cham agrees to join the rebellion in the war against the imperials completely and he tells his best men to go join the rebels on the front lines even Numa goes to the front lines with Boil.


	13. The Battle Of Hoth

Time has passed and a distress signal has been sent from princess leia on the planet of hoth, she is asking for aid as the imperials have attacked the rebel base on hoth. The counsel has sent ahsoka tano, captain rex, Anakin and an army of clones to reinforce the base and fight back against the empire troops, They stand in the war room and talk with the counsel at the holo-tabel.

ahsoka: we are approaching the planet of hoth now, we have reports that lord vader is planet side and killing the rebel soldiers.

windu: we must fight for the base, if you see vader then try to capture him if possible but do not get yourselves killed.

rex: we will fight and try to get all the remaining survivors off the planet but we don't know how many there are or where.

asajj: actually we do, they have moved to outpost beta where they are preparing for more assault.. you will meet them there.

Rex nods, the clone troopers have spray painted the rebel symbol onto their chest plates, backs, shoulder pads and helmets so the rebel soldiers wont get them mixed up with imperial troopers. Anakin is standing on the bridge of the rebel made liberator-class republic cruiser, in the 19 years of the empires rule over the galaxy the rebels have made many republic ships such as the liberator and stuff. it has so much stuff to do with the republic that this group in the rebellion is called "old republic warriors". The counsel meeting ends and rex goes to stand by his sons side, Anakin just stares out into hyperspace while they make their way to hoth, ahsoka looks over the map of outpost beta.

Rex: you ok son?

Anakin looked at his father and nodded.

Anakin: I'm just thinking father.. we are going up against a sith lord? isn't that dangerous?

Rex: yes.. but hopefully this sith lord will not be where we are going, hopefully he will be too busy doing something else.

Ahsoka: we are just coming out of hyperspace now.

they all look out of the ship as their liberator-class cruiser comes out of hyperspace with about 3 venator-class cruisers, 2 unification-class heavy frigate, 5 acclamatory II-class assault ships, 2 of which will be landing down by outpost beta to pick up any remaining refugees and any remaining rebellion soldiers too. Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex all look at the imperial fleet from the bridge of one of the venator-class cruisers. The imperials had 5 imperial II-class star destroyers, 5 victory-class star destroyers and a bunch of dam tie fighters, Rex then presses his communicator on his wrist.

Rex: Fives you copy?

Fives: Fives here.

Rex: contact all ships and send out all fighters.

Fives: already on it brother.

V-19 torrent starfighters and aggressive reconnaissance-170 starfighters launch from the venator-class cruisers while BTL Y-wing Starfighters and Z-95 starfighters launch from the acclamator 2-class assault ships then alpha-3 nimbus-class v-wing Starfighters from the unification-class heavy frigates. A new ship comes out of hyper space, Fives dynamic-class freighter and rex's communicator beeps and he taps it, hearing an old voice.

Roff: long time no see captain Rex, I just finished the repairs on the dynamic, thought we could throw her right back into action.

Rex: Sounds good Roff, you got a crew?

Roff: Yes I do captain, all turrets are manned, co-pilot, everything I need.

Rex: Good.

Rex taps on the consol.

Rex: This is captain Rex, all fighters fall in on the dynamic, pilot Roff Is leading the air assault I repeat Roff is leading the air assault on the empire.

All the fighters move back to behind the dynamic freighter and follow it against the tie fighters. Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex go down to LAAT gunships which take off and fly towards the planet, going down to outpost beta with the acclamator 2-class assault ships. the acclamators land down near the trenches at the back of the base while the gunships land down next to the acclamators and all the troopers get off and they go inside the base where Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex go to speak with the leader that's still here at the base. They walk to the command centre bit and they stand there looking at the base commander who is typing on a terminal and talking.

base commander: this is outpost beta all bases on hoth come in now, I repeat all bases please come in now.

Rex: there is no one else commander, outpost beta needs evacuating now.

the commander sighs and nods, standing and all of a sudden the alarm goes off.

speaker: storm troopers incoming!

Rexs communicator beeps and he presses it.

Fives: Rex we got storm troopers coming in over the hills! down south by the hanger doors!

Rex taps on a terminal and activates the speakers.

Rex: All clone troopers to the south side now! go!

Fives is at the south side of the base and he stands in a trench with a br8-a1 blaster rifle aimed down the south side at the approaching storm troopers. Tup is up on a hill by the base with a dlt-20a rifle aiming down the scope with a few other snipers next to him, most of the clone troopers are at the south in the snow, aiming down to get ready to fight. The storm troopers get clear in view and the snipers open fire and so do all of the clones in the trenches, Fives shoots as accurately as possible but he looks to the left and sees AT-AT's walking across the plain snow field and he taps his communicator.

Fives: move the AT-TE's down to the left! the empire has walkers!

The acclamator's had 3 AT-TE's inside each as well as about 15 AT-RT's and 6 AT-AP's too, the AT-TE's move up and stand on the edge of a snowy cliff bit and aim their cannons down at the AT-AT'S then start to fire. Meanwhile the AT-RT's run down to where Fives is located and they all aim down at the storm troopers and shoot at them all to hold them back, the AT-AP's are protecting the acclamator's, they are the last line of defence for the escape off of hoth. All the rebels start loading up the supplies and everything that they have in base, everything the rebels have is being loaded up onto the acclamator's. Rex looks at a camera screen and sees lots more imperial troopers in bound and he decides to go out there and fight with his brothers so he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and he ran to the front, Anakin followed as he knows Jek and Shaeeah are out on the battle too. Right now out on the battlefield Jek and Shaeeah are in a trench next to Fives and they are shooting down at the storm troopers now, Jek and Shaeeah have become good marksmen's so they know how to fight at least. Rex gets to the battlefield and stands by Fives as he shoots at the imperial troops approaching, a sniper bolt comes out of nowhere and his Jek in the shoulder.

Jek: Ah!

Jek shouts in pain and ducks in the trench.

Shaeeah looked at him and kneeled next to him quickly, putting her rifle down and looks at his wound as he groans.

Shaeeah: Brother!

Out of nowhere Anakin jumps over the trench and ignites his lightsaber, deflecting the bolts and he's right above where Shaeeah and Jek are. Rex looks over at his son and keeps shooting at the imperials... then a lambda T4A class imperial shuttle flies down behind enemy lines. Fives and Rex look at the shuttle and Rex taps his communicator.

Rex: Tup come in.

Tup: I'm here brother.

Rex: Scope in on that imperial shuttle and tell us who comes out.

Tup: Alright.

Tup keeps his communicator on while he aims down his scope at the imperial shuttle as the ramp goes down and Darth Vader walks down the ramp followed by black storm troopers that no one has seen for a while but Tup recognises them easily as death trooper and he shouts out so everyone can hear and Rex will hear through the communicator too.

Tup: Its Vader!

Vader stars walking through the front lines followed by his death trooper's, there's about 10 of them, 5 on either side of Vader. Rex hears Tup and looks down the field seeing the Sith lord walking along the battlefield like its nothing as he deflects any blaster bolts and Rex looks at Anakin quickly then he looks at Fives.

Rex: Get Anakin and the others inside now! I'll go to the snipers!

Fives: No way, that's a sith lord out there! you'll die!

Rex: Have faith in me brother... go!

Fives hits the snow wall then taps his communicator, connecting to all the soldiers communicators so they all hear him.

Fives: Everyone fall back to the last trenches! now!

Fives gets everyone and starts running inside the blast doors that start closing and back to the last line trenches while Rex runs up to the snipers quickly and he grabs a sniper when he gets there.

Rex: We need to hold the dam sith back got it?

Tup: I'll die trying brother.

The snipers shoot at approaching storm troopers and some of the AT-RT walkers stayed with Rex and the snipers, shooting at the storm troopers but they all get too close so they all start running to the back trenches and Rex runs inside of the base to Ahsoka. Ahsoka is helping the rebels pack up some stuff inside the command centre when Rex runs in to them all.

Rex: We need to move now! Vader is coming!

He shouts to everyone and Ahsoka looks at him quickly and everyone starts running towards the exits with all the supplies they had packed up. They all ran to the back trenches but when Rex and Ahsoka got to the back hanger that leads towards the back trenches, Ahsoka froze still and shivered a little then Rex looked back at his wife and walked to her.

Rex: What's wrong?

Ahoska: We aren't alone...

Ahoska turned around and looked into a corner filled with shadows.. then a strange but well known noise is heard, a breathing noise. A red lightsaber is ignited and Darth Vader becomes visible in the red light, Ahsoka shook a little as she looked at the Sith lord then she ignited her lightsabers while Rex aimed at him.

Vader: It has been a long time my padawan.

Ahsoka: You are not my master.. my master would not do what you have done.

Rex: General please stand down.. we beg you.

Vader: No captain, you must stand down and surrender to the empire.

Rex: We can't do that and you know we wont either.

Vader: Then you will die.

Vader lifts his saber to them both and rex shoots at him quickly but his bolts are deflected without any trouble, Ahsoka runs at Vader and swings her lightsabers at him but he blocks her attack with his lightsaber in one hand then with his other hand he aims it at rex, using the force which sends him flying back into a wall. Ahsoka looks back at rex but then Vader takes the chance and pushes against her lightsaber with his and as she is caught off balance she stumbles back and he force pushes her back as well but she slams into some crates that fall over with her. The sith lord walked over to the crates but Ahsoka jumps out from behind the crates and behind the sith, swinging at him but he turns and blocks her quickly.

Vader: You fight well my Padawan but you still have much to learn.

Ahsoka: I'm good enough to beat you Vader.

Vader: That is only what you believe.

They both pull their lightsabers back and attack each other, well Ahsoka attacks mostly while Vader blocks against the jedi master but she is not strong enough and he hits one of her lightsabers out of her hands and starts force choking her. She lifts off the ground as she drops her other lightsaber to the floor and she tries clawing at her neck to get some invisible hand off it seems while Vader keeps choking her.

Vader: You are not as strong as you believe my Padawan.

He then uses the force and slams her against a wall then down onto the floor, she coughs and groans as the sith stands over her and lifts his lightsaber to strike her. Just as he swung down at her a blue lightsaber ignited just above Ahsoka that blocked the dark lords attack which now got his attention, vader looked over at who held the lightsaber and there stood ahsoka's son. Anakin pushed vaders saber back then got in a fighting stance as the sith watched him rather closely, lightsaber raised up at Anakin.

vader: A jedi? I since you have an attachment with my old apprentice.

Anakin: She's my mother.

vader looked at Ahsoka then at Anakin who went to attack vader only to be blocked by the sith lord, Ahsoka held her hand to one of her lightsabers so it got pulled to her and she ignited it quickly after standing. Vader knocked anakin back into a wall and went to strike him before Ahsoka jumped in front of anakin and blocked vader quickly, Rex groaned and started to push himself back up slowly.

Ahsoka: I will not let you hurt my son!

Ahsoka screamed as she pushed vader back and started fighting him again then anakin runs up next to her and fights with her against the sith. vader was too strong though, he force pushed ahsoka back against the wall then swings hard at anakin which sent him stumbling back then force pushed him too, anakin lost grip of his saber so it flew out of his hand when he was pushed and vader cut the saber in half quickly. the two pieces of the saber fell to the floor and vader looked at them for a moment then up at Ahsoka as Anakin was on the floor groaning in pain.

vader: master plo's lightsaber, of course you'd have that my apprentice.

Ashoka struggled as vader used the force to keep her against the wall and she glared at him. vader groaned and let his force grip on her drop as he was shot in the back of his left shoulder, he turned to see rex there with his blaster pistols aimed at vader.

rex: i will kill you before i let you hurt my family general.

vader started walking towards the clone who shot at him repeatedly but vader blocked all the blaster bolts. Anakin stood up and ran at vader, force pulling one of his mothers lightsabers to him and he ignited it as he charged behind the sith lord. Rex keeps shooting but vader got so close he cut the pistols and he cut off one of rex's arms.

rex: AH!

he fell back and looked up at the sith who turned and blocked Anakin, shoving him back. anakin held his lightsaber up and fought against vader as best as he could but he barely lasted 10 seconds before vader got him on the floor and was about to strike him yet again when he was force pushed back into a wall. he groaned as he hit the wall then stood and looked over at Ahsoka who glared right at him and she ignited her second lightsaber then got into a fighting stance. Ahsoka ran at vader who just walked towards her and they began fighting again, Ahsoka stood more of a chance as she had a lot more training and she was a master jedi while anakin was still an apprentice. Anakin slowly got up but ran to his father who groaned on the floor gripping his cut off arm with his good arm. Ahsoka fought against vader hard but he got one lucky hit and hit the lightsaber out of her hand, stabbing her through the gut with his saber. she screamed and looked at the lightsaber then up at vaders helmet.

ashoka: this... isn't you.. master...

He turns off his lightsaber and she falls to the floor, rex looked over.

rex: NO!

he picked up a thermal detonator and throw it at vader who held it in the air with the force but it blew up and he groaned, falling back. rex ran over and picked up the unconscious Ahsoka with his good arm and he put her over his shoulder while anakin picked up her other lightaber and they all started running. When they all got outside Anakin used the force to close the hanger doors as Vader stood up and started walking to the doors but they closed just before he could walk out. Anakin then ran to keep up with his father who carried Ahsoka away to the assault ships where everyone and thing is being loaded. Fives is still in the trenches by the ships, firing at stormtroopers approaching along with the rebels and his brothers. LAAT gunships arrive as the acclamator's take off with everything and everyone from outpost beta and with all the walkers too. All the clones started getting inside the gunships which took off and headed towards the venator cruises. Once rex's gunship landed he ran out with Ahsoka still in his arms and he got her to the med bay quickly as she was still alive. All the clone commanders, Jek, Shaeeah and of course Anakin. Jesse was inside the med bay trying to help Ahsoka while Rex was getting his arm bandaged up but Ahsoka however knew she was dying as did Jesse, so he got her as comfortable as she could be and made sure she was alive long enough to say goodbye to everyone.. Everyone came in the room and stood around her bed. She said goodbye to all of her friends and her family too, her and rex shared one final kiss before she let out her final breath and her eyes closed as she died. Upon arriving back a the new jedi temple, a funeral was held for Ahsoka. Everyone from the 501st showed up to pay their respects, she was buried with her lightsabers however Rex picked up one of her lightsabers and held it to Anakin.

Rex: She would want you to have this Ani.

Anakin looked at his father and took the lightsaber slowly then looked back to his mother as she was lowered into the ground and peacefully buried.


End file.
